Le garçon du futur
by foofighta
Summary: Part3in the AiméeSeries!When Aimée finds a boy in the alleyway,bearing a resemblance to Herself&Gambit,she brings him backcand finds her self ina whole mess of trouble!
1. Le garçon

~Haha I feel like I went a little "back to the future" on you . . . but don't worry! I'm not renaming Aimée "Marty" or anything like that! Lol, this is part 3! in the Aimée series. I'm pretty sure there will be 5, but then again . . . I just might keep going! YES this one is confusing . . . or at least I plan on making it confusing, but luckily my 1-2-3! Yes 3! Sorry Caitlin, I mean 4, reviewers are all pretty mature . . . and SHOULD understand all this crazy time travelness 'specially fleur! Since its her character that's making them do this and all . . . If you already read the chapter of Le garçon du future, that I posted a little while back (that was a mistake) then you might have SOME inkling as to what the 1st chappy is gonna be abouts, but luckily I didn't give away anything! SO if you have read that this chap will be a little repetitive, since I am using a bundle of the same stuff . . . but I suppose I could be nice and speed up the second one for ya'h! However, most of you probably have NO IDEA as to what the hell I am talking about! Okay so anyway, you are proally sick of me . . . so lets start the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Aimée, Abe, Galena, Gabriel (necromancer), Prudence, Iris, Le garçon, Apollo (Aaron) & Patrick are all mine. You can borrow them, if you ask nicely. Gabrielle is Fleurdelys', and The rest are Marvel's. This is the 1st disclaimer I ever did . . . mostly because I hate reading them. Ahh well, I suppose I could keep it up for a little while.  
  
~Fleur~ (Smiles*Smiles*Smiles) well I wasn't gonna come right out & say it! But yes, I would love working with you!. . .when all of this other stuff is done we could definitely punch out a good story together . . .(, I can see Aimée getting sucked into the 16yrs world . . .Hahaha that would be hilarious! She would be like "What the he-? Why is everyone so happy!?" heh heh heh  
  
also . . . this fic has a lot of music in it, and all of the songs I put in my fics . . . well I recommend them, because they rock! Hahaha Songs: (club song) Hate to say I told you so, by The Hives (Patrick's song) Screaming Infedelities, by Dashboard Confessional (Gabriel's song) Bother, written by Corey Taylor of Slipknot (I hate slipknot, but I love this song)  
  
there are two spots in this where I could have also ended the storyyyyyy . . . but I didn't, I didn't want to leave you hanging all week. So I chose a stupid ending, with no cliffhanger . . .Hahaha  
  
okay I'll shut up now . . . go read! ------------------------------------  
  
Le garçon du future  
  
Part 1  
  
Le garçon  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Fact: Mad dancing is very tiring. No matter how much fun you are having bouncing on your bed, pretending you are in some sweaty moshpit, eventually you will have to stop. It's just dangerous for your health! Aimée was learning this the hard way as she collapsed on her bed in a heap of perspiration only midway through the song. She was bored, but then again, so are most people when they decide to dance around in their underwear. (heeheehee) "Aimée!!" A loud male voice rang out, the only accent being a slight New York. "What!?" She replied, pulling on sweatpants.  
  
"Did you finish that paper!?"  
  
"What paper!?" "You know!!"  
  
"No!! I don't!!"  
  
"The one with all the stuff!!" "What stuff!?!" "Like words and stuff!!"  
  
"All papers have words and stuff!!!"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Aimée and Abe both looked up; Aimée at the top of the stairs, yelling over her ridiculously loud music, and Abe at the bottom. O'Rya was standing in the hallway, mad as hell. Her black hair was swept up into a messy bun, and her bright blue eyes were narrowed in disgust. "Aimée , I know you're new to all of this 'dorm stuff', so here . . . let me say this as politely as possible. Some of us, are trying to study for the French history final tomorrow, and SOME of us would appreciate it if you shut off that CRAP and SHUTTED THE HELL UP!" She cast them one more angry look before turning and slamming the door. Aimée shrugged and turned back down to Abe.  
  
"What paper was it again!?!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Ah'm not having this conversation!"  
  
"Rogue, please, just t'ink about it! I don' t'nk we should let Sinister ruin dis fo' us!"  
  
Rogue spun around, her face red and angry. They had been arguing for the past 15 minutes, Gambit wanted to try for a baby again.  
  
"Its not about that, ah just, Remy how can ah bring a baby into this kind of a world!? Huh? How can ah risk something happening t'em? What if ya'h got killed in battle, what if ah got killed? Ah don't want ma'h baby ta'be an orphan!" He placed his strong hands on her shoulders, and looked down into her eyes.  
  
"We wouldn't let dat happen, I kno' y'wouldn'"  
  
"But that's not always oa' descision." Her eyes were tearing up.  
  
"Chere, please, just li-" "No Remy! Ah said no! we aren't having a baby! Just because you neva'h got a chance ta' be a daddy, that ain't ma'h fault! You just shoulda been there when Aimée was born!" Immediately after those last words escaped her lips, she regretted saying it. His eyes turned a dangerous shade of red before he stormed out of the room. Rogue sniffed, sitting down on the bed and burying her face in her palms. She had hurt him, yes, but deep down Rogue knew that she was right. How could she bring a baby into this world? How could she?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"French history! Bah! Who needs it anyway? (laughs at Fleur's annoyed expression)" The textbook hit the wall hard, and landed with a loud smack on the floor. Aimée sighed, leaning back in her desk chair, and running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Looks like rain." A girl with indigo hair called from the opposite bed, her large pale blue eyes never leaving the newspaper she was reading. At that moment it began to pour. Aimée rolled her eyes and turned back to her blank computer screen. Iris was her roommate, she was a seer, which by law it seemed, guaranteed her to have a really spacey personality. "You have a new instant message." She called from the bed. "DING!" The AIM window popped up seconds later.  
  
MightyMouse6: hey girl Fauve9: hey, whatchya up to? MightyMouse6: bored outta my mind! word 4 the wise man, stay the fuck outta dutch country PA!  
  
Fauve9: i'll take your word for it, but up here ain't much better, g! MightyMouse6: u cant tell me that hangin out with all those X-hottiez isn't fun! Fauve9: please tell me you're talking about the students MightyMouse6: aims, if my daddy looked like that i would move 2 alabama nd never let him go! Fauve9: ok ok enough with the incest MightyMouse6: Hahaha Fauve9: there is no chance in hell i'd let a psycho like u worm your way into being my stepmom MightMouse6: just wait young grasshopper, jussst waaait Fauve9:hmmmm, shrinking ability vs. controlled absorbing & ridiculously kick ass acrobatics MightyMous6: awww go blow it out ur ass! Fauve9: Hahaha now that's the Galena i know and love!  
  
MightyMouse6: so tell me, did abe hook up with the hounddog?  
  
Fauve9: naah, she went back to bitch mode once u left. So what farms have u seen?  
  
MightyMouse6: sorry, i didn't see him. The beamers' farm was closed down. Fauve9: developing psychic skills g? or am i just too obvious? MightyMouse6: wut farms have i seen? Comeon girl! Fauve9: im just worried that's all, i don't know why...but i am MightyMouse6: hey i gotta go, but ill be home tonight! In 2 hours! Yay! Fauve9: can't wait! Kiss the screen! MightyMouse6: its covered in red lipstick already! Fauve: au revoir mon ami! MightyMouse6: yeah, hasta la vista, si, non, auf wietersehn whatever!  
  
Aimée signed off a few minutes later, that conversation didn't do much to take her mind off things. Galena just succeeded in opening up a new wound in her heart. Apollo. She wondered how he was constantly, where he was, who he was with, if he was alive, happy? She turned him down, Aimée knew this, and she had good reason too...but she couldn't help but wish she hadn't. "Don't worry, Fauve, hope is in sight."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The alarm hadn't gone off. Of course it hadn't gone off, he had blown it up.  
  
BOOM! Shhh.  
  
Shhh.  
  
Don't speak, he will hear you.  
  
Bright.  
  
It's too bright.  
  
The sun was blinding.  
  
The clouds helped. Wet. Cold. Rain. When was the last time he felt rain? Months.  
  
Years. The man with the red eyes. It was too bright. Too cold. Too wet. But it was freedom, and that's all that matters. Freedom. Escape from the man. The man with the red eyes.  
  
Must get home.  
  
Mama!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Be ignored by the stiff and the bored because I'm gonna!" The catchy song by the hives blasted out of the local club's speakers. Aimée's curvy body automatically adjusted to the new rhythm, as she swiveled her hips alongside Galena. "Hate to say I told you so!" Aimée 's brown hair whipped the guy next to her, whose expression turned exuberant when he saw the two females gyrating so close to him. The two girls fit in perfectly with the rest of the crowd; no one would ever suspect they were mutants. Aimée was lucky, being able to enjoy the pleasures of living a normal life, despite the hazardous abilities. The Hives' song ended, but one by rock/rap group Quarashi soon followed it. The dance floor got crowded, and they exited after that song ended. Abe's ears turned slightly pink as he glanced at the two girls. It was Wednesday night, and Galena was finally back from visiting family in Pennsylvania. The three of them had hit a small club downtown, in celebration. "Alright, alright, that was a nice one, but now its time to settle down and relax. Tonight is open mic night, and we have a lot of great performers here for you." Galena let out a loud whooping sound as a skittish girl came up onstage. She took one look at the crowd and ran off.  
  
"Go back to the mall sweetheart!" Heckling is another one of life's little pleasures. "Your so mean."  
  
"What? I speak the truth!"  
  
"Whatever." Abe sighed, sipping at his drink, he knew he wouldn't win that argument. "So have you gu-" Aimée's mouth dropped, as she stared at the figure setting up onstage. He had shaggy copper hair, which hung loose in his face. A light goatee decorated his strong chin, and big blue eyes set off his more rugged features. Black leather pants looked great with a black tank top and the silver loop in his upper ear. The only thing that seemed strange with the rock-star look, was the large acoustic guitar strapped across his chest.  
  
"hubba hubba." Galena smiled at Aimée's dumfounded look. She knew about Gabriel, and it was good to see that Aimée still had a healthy sex drive.  
  
"Hi, I'm Patrick (I know, I'm so original), and I'm gonna play a song for you by Dashboard Confessional." And then he began to sing. It was beautiful.  
  
"Well As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs  
  
And sit alone and wonder  
  
How you're making out  
  
But as for me, I wish that I were anywhere with anyone  
  
Making out." "I'm missing your laugh  
  
How did it break?  
  
And when did your eyes begin to look fake?  
  
I hope you're as happy as you 're pretending." He was good, she had to give him that . . . and there was something about his voice, it was as if he had lived through what he was singing about. When the song ended, Aimée hopped to her feet, and clapped enthusiastically, smiling as he glanced over at her.  
  
"If you'll excuse me." She said politely to her friends, slowly making her way down to meet the handsome Irishman.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey." His smile was contagious, and before she knew it he had her laughing like a fool.  
  
"You were fabulous, I love that song." Actually, she had never heard it before then.  
  
"Thanks, can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Wish I was too dead to cry  
  
the self affliction fades.  
  
Stones to throw at my creator.  
  
Masochist, to which I cater." Gabriel softly mouthed the words. He was lying shirtless in his chambers, a cigarette dangling loosely from his lips. "You don't need to bother,  
  
I don't need to breathe.  
  
I'll keep slipping farther.  
  
But once I hold on,  
  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds." The composer had captured his mood exactly. On the outside, Gabriel has shrugged off his brief relationship with the X- Daughter. He had retreated back to his normal self. Sinister wanted it that way, and he wasn't about to piss off Sinister again. But his mind still lingered, lingered on the beautiful girl who had stolen his heart.  
  
"Wish I was too dead to care,  
  
If indeed I cared at all.  
  
Never had a voice to protest,  
  
So you fed me, to die just. . . I wish I had a reason,  
  
My flaws are open season,  
  
For this I gave up trying,  
  
One good turn deserves my dying." She had ruined him. Given him emotions, a heart, made him care and realize his faults. He hated her for that. "You don't need to bother  
  
I don't need to be here  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on,  
  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds." He loved her for that.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"No!"  
  
"I swear! I am like the biggest fan ever."  
  
"I believe that's the funniest thing I've heard all night."  
  
"And not to mention the geekiest, right? I can't believe I'm telling you this."  
  
"I can't believe I'm not running away in horror." The pair laughed, they were having a good time. Patrick Quinn was a nice guy. He was 20, and worked in bakery, but his real passions were poetry in music. Aimée liked him. She liked the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his poetry, and his dazzling yet humble smile. They had been talking for a while, and pretty soon moved their conversation outside, where they stood under the club's awning to hide from the rain.  
  
"Look at that." He said, with an absurd Irish accent.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bit o' me'h Irish luck has stopped the rain." "Don't tell me you need help finding your pot of gold, I spent hours chasing rainbows the last time." They laughed and walked down the street. Splashing in the puddles.  
  
"The city is so beautiful at night."  
  
"I take it you don't live here?"  
  
"Westchester"  
  
"I see . . . yes New York's lovely, aside from the prostitutes, dumpsters, and homeless people." Aimée smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Speaking of homeless people-" Patrick glanced towards a small bundle in the alleyway. A boy, bruised and battered, his eyes swollen from crying, sat wet, with his knees to his chest. His clothes were singed.  
  
"Oh!" Aimée looked up at Patrick, who nodded back, and the two of them walked closer to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?" Silence.  
  
"Are you alive?" That he replied to, in a second his eyes popped open, staring at the woman who had asked him the question. Aimée jumped back, sharply drawing in a breath. His eyes were like hers, an intimidating red on black. He seemed to realize it to, and his eyes widened even more after seeing her. "We have to help him."  
  
"What?" "We have to help him!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" "Now. Here go get your car, I'll watch him."  
  
(ending 1) ------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, the boy was in observation at the mansion.  
  
"How is he professor?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Still not talking?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Aimée."  
  
"That's fine." She turned around fast and ran straight into her father.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Aimée, do y'forgive me'h?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fo' leavin' ye'h, I mean, y'don' hate me fo' that do ye'h?" Her brow furrowed as she stared at his nervous face.  
  
"Of course I forgive you, I love you."  
  
"Oh baby." He brought her head to his chest, and hugged her hard, obviously relieved by that answer.  
  
"Did the professor fill you in?"  
  
"Yes, de boy has me'h eyes."  
  
"Any possible relation."  
  
"I don' see how, bu-" "Yeah, Yeah I know, you were 'quite the stud,'" She giggled as he ruffled her hair.  
  
"Where did y'find him?"  
  
"Alleyway, he looked so scared."  
  
"Mus' be, I t'ink hes been alone for a while."  
  
"His clothes were singed."  
  
"De prof told m'he had whip lashes on his back."  
  
"Whip lashes?" Aimée asked, her eyes wide and curious. But before he could respond, there was a loud knocking at the door.  
  
"Merde."  
  
They raced up the steps, and skidded into the hallway. Both of their eyes on fire when they saw who was knocking.  
  
"You've got alotta' nerve coming here, necromancer." (ending two) Gabriel's face remained expressionless. Slowly he brought his head up to look into her eyes.  
  
"Our business is with the boy."  
  
"You have something that belongs to us, and we want it back." Prudence appeared beside him, her eyes narrowed in disgust. "Y'here dat Aims? Howabout y'? Howabout Gabrielle?"  
  
"Gabrielle is fine." She coolly replied, staring him straight in the eye. The ping-pong argument continued for a few moments, each of them dropping a few less than polite words. Gabriel finally caught Aimée's eye, she had been desperately trying to ignore his presence, and how it made her feel. She could hear her heart beating faster as she stared at him. He looked beautiful, as always, but somehow . . . empty. Something was wrong. Her eyes darkened and she turned away, not wanting to be sucked back into his spell.  
  
"Give us the boy, and no one gets hurt!" He suddenly yelled, stretching his hand towards the door that beast was exiting through. Hank McCoy yelped in pain, his body going rigid.  
  
"Stop!" Aimée yelled, her hands balled into fists as she stared angrily at her former friend. The blonde girl unsheathed her claws, heading for Gabriel's defense. "This is the Xmansion you Marauders have trampled into, you know what that means? That means that there are hundreds of mutants in here, just waiting to get their revenge on you two."  
  
Their faces didn't falter, but slowly the necromancer let Beast down.  
  
"Leave now, and never come back."  
  
"Come on Prudence."  
  
"Why!? We can take them!"  
  
"Care t'try, Chere?"  
  
Gabriel shot one look at Aimée before sweeping out of the room, his disgruntled Marauder in toe.  
  
"Dats de last we' hear o' dem." Gambit huffed, slipping his deck back into his pocket.  
  
"Non," Her eyes narrowing at the door "They'll be back." (ending 3!!) "What did dey want wit de boy?" "I don't know . . . I just don't know."  
  
~!?! (I seem to use that one alot) -Foo 


	2. Mama

~I have decided to start this chapter from where ending two would have ended . . . that means that there will be some repeats in the beginning, but no big deal, because its not that much. OER I am scared . . . I have a feeling this is gonna be a short one to! But then again, one can never be sure . . . the last one (le homme de la mort) wasn't very long, and it didn't have very many twists . . . I hope to change that with this one! SO, as I did with La Fille, I plan on NOT making an outline of the whole story . . . I'm just gonna gooo with the flowww . . . heh heh heh, enjoy! In this one you get to find out more about our future boy, but still not how exactly he . . . oh well you'll see! It's a good one!  
  
OH OH OH OH OH! And for those who have NO IDEA what I am talking about . . .  
  
GO BACK AND READ: La Fille Et L'homme de la mort And if you really wanna be an expert ReBorn! AND BE SURE TO REVIEW!  
  
And for time . . .if you are confused. There was a typo in the Part two's timeline, Aimée did not turn 13 last October! Reborn takes place when she is 5, I'd say it's early summer, may? June? 12 years pass and its time for La Fille . . . she is 17 and its early October (Bday-10/30) . . . that all wrapped up like a few days before she turned 18. The wedding was in May, and 3-4 months later Le Mort took place, in like . . . September. That wrapped up in the same month! SO Le Mort is over, and its September . . . and its time for Le Garcon to begin (what you are reading now) so its been a little while since then . . . lets say its around ummm January . . . err February, yep February! Okay . . . SO its February, and Aimée is 19. That means it has been around 4 months since Le Mort. I might change this . . . but I am almost POSITIVE that its February and Aimée is 19.  
  
Maybe its February 4th . . . (smiles)  
  
And now that I have bored you silly . . . a note for Fleur . . . my best reader/reviewer (no offense Caitlin but YOU don't do it online!!)  
  
(this big paragraph is post our online convos, so forgive me if it's a little redundant!) Fleur: oer!? What was that * cough cough* about!? So confused! The next chapter wont be up until Monday . . . maybe Tuesday, since I wont be home. Sorry! Lol. I don't know any bakers, but I suppose they must be nice! Anyone who makes cakes & cookies for a living has gotta be a doll. I don't think I'll make Patrick a mutant . . . oh! Don't you just LOVE the name, I am so creative aren't I? * giggles insanely * I'm sorry I confused you! But ReBorn didn't STAR her, it was mostly about Remy . . . hell Pyralis (I think I might bring her back soon) was in it more than she was! You will love this one . . . no doubt, because it has more in common with 16yrs, being about family and all. However, part 4 is a personal fav because its about . . .well, amour. Heh, heh, heh. It was a very low blow on Rogue's part! Very! But she was upset, and he was pressuring her. Besides it seemed like she was always mad @ him and he was always apologizing, so I wanted her to have to apologize fer once . . . that really hurt him. And 16yrs . . . I think we should do it, I think that aimee (because shes less people) should get sucked into the 16yrs world, and cause mayhem . . .she might be a tad bitter towards the kids, seeing as how they had a dad and all . . .  
  
and now for the new chapter . . .  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Le garçon du futur (the boy of the future) * yes it tried to add an e that time! *  
  
Part 2.  
  
Mama  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"You've got alotta' nerve coming here, necromancer." (ending two) Gabriel's face remained expressionless. Slowly he brought his head up to look into her eyes.  
  
"Our business is with the boy."  
  
"You have something that belongs to us, and we want it back." Prudence appeared beside him, her eyes narrowed in disgust. "Y'here dat Aims? Howabout y'? Howabout Gabrielle?"  
  
"Gabrielle is fine." She coolly replied, staring him straight in the eye. The ping-pong argument continued for a few moments, each of them dropping a few less than polite words. Gabriel finally caught Aimée's eye, she had been desperately trying to ignore his presence, and how it made her feel. She could hear her heart beating faster as she stared at him. He looked beautiful, as always, but somehow . . . empty. Something was wrong. Her eyes darkened and she turned away, not wanting to be sucked back into his spell.  
  
"Give us the boy, and no one gets hurt!" He suddenly yelled, stretching his hand towards the door that beast was exiting through. Hank McCoy yelped in pain, his body going rigid.  
  
"Stop!" Aimée yelled, her hands balled into fists as she stared angrily at her former friend. The blonde girl unsheathed her claws, heading for Gabriel's defense. "This is the Xmansion you Marauders have trampled into, you know what that means? That means that there are hundreds of mutants in here, just waiting to get their revenge on you two."  
  
Their faces didn't falter, but slowly the necromancer let Beast down.  
  
"Leave now, and never come back."  
  
"Come on Prudence."  
  
"Why!? We can take them!"  
  
"Care t'try, Chere?"  
  
Gabriel shot one look at Aimée before sweeping out of the room, his disgruntled Marauder in toe.  
  
"Dats de last we' hear o' dem." Gambit huffed, slipping his deck back into his pocket.  
  
"Non," Her eyes narrowing at the door "They'll be back." (ending 3!!) "What did dey want wit de boy?" "I don't know . . . I just don't know."  
  
------------------------------------ "Please tell me you had a good excuse for doing that." Gabriel could feel her eyes burning into his back.  
  
"Shut up Prue, I don't need this right now."  
  
"SNIKT (would bone claws make the same noise!?), Don't turn on us again Necro."  
  
Gabriel spun around quickly, his entrancing gray eyes meeting the icy blues.  
  
"I would never. My place is with Mr. Sinister, that is where I belong," And he added with a smirk, "Besides, babe, I'd miss seeing that beautiful face o' yers."  
  
He missed the claws by about an inch, because at that moment the pair had spun back around to face the mansion.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"BOOM" The sound rang out loud through the hallways, every door swinging open to reveal curious faces. Instinctively, Remy leapt on his daughter, pinning her to the ground to protect her.  
  
"What's going on!?"  
  
"Professor!" Abe's voice called from the med lab, he sounded terrified. "Oh no, the patient!" Aimée rolled out from under Gambit's arms and raced towards the lab, but several of Abe's duplicates prevented her from going any farther. "FIRE!" The smoke alarms went off seconds later. She could make out fire in the medlab, just as another "BOOM" erupted from down the hall.  
  
"Abe the boy! We have to save him!" "Ha! He's the one who's causing it!"  
  
"What!?" but he didn't get a chance to respond, at that moment Gambit and Hank acted in unison, pulling the two teens away from a piece of metal that was about to blow. Aimée watched in awe as a red haze surround it, the debris almost seemed as if it was glowing . . . and then "BOOM!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Where are you going!" Prue screeched at Gabriel, who had continued walking after the explosion.  
  
"Where does it look like I'm going, wench? I'm goin' back t'sinister's"  
  
"And how do you explain that huge explosion!?"  
  
The black haired man frowned, "The Cajun man, Aimée's father, he's got quite the temper. I wouldn't be surprised if it were him."  
  
"That's exactly why we need to go back!" "Why!?" "You are idiotic, dammit Gabriel, don't you realize!? They sound like Gambit, because its his own flesh and blood!" "The b-run!" The pair turned and raced back to the mansion.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Gambit!" "I know Hank! Its not me!"  
  
She could make out a figure, entering the hall, his entire body looking drained of energy. It was him, the boy from the alleyway.  
  
"Papa! Look!" he stumbeled down the hall, his eyes on fire, as sweat poured down his face.  
  
"I gotta get out, gotta get out, red eyes, he'll find me! please . . . please . . . it hurts, please make it stop." He slurred his words as he shuffled across the floor, clutching the wall for support. Aimée could make out the professor sitting across the room, his hands placed firmly on his temples.  
  
"No! Get outta'h my head!" The fragile boy's sobs turned to screams, and his body boiled with rage, "Trying to cage me! just like him! You will send me back to them! AHH!!" Jean screamed as the Professor's wheelchair glowed an eerie red, the very same shade the debris had gone-just before they blew to bits! "No!" Rogue, leapt from the top of the steps, and flew Professor X off the chair, just seconds before it blew.  
  
"Bastard!" red optic beams were rapidly fired at the boy, and Cyclops had him down in two shots.  
  
"Cyclops no!" Aimée and Rogue yelled in unison, but Rogue was faster, and she reached the boy's unconscious body first. "We don't fire upon tha' innocent Cyke, ya'h know that.!" "Y'call him innocent, chere? He nearly took dis whole damn place down!"  
  
"Thank you Cyclops, Gambit, but Rogue is right. He needs our help." Logan had scooped up the professor and carried him over to the scene, while iceman put out the fires. The boy's eyes fluttered open, as Rogue cradeled him in her arms. He had dark auburn hair, that hung in whisps around his handsome face. He was very skinny, as if he hadn't eaten in days, and there were dark circles under his eyes. The boy had nice high cheekbones, which were still somewhat hidden in his adolescent face, and a slender nose. Rogue gasped when he opened his eyes, but only flinched slightly, they were a pair she knew well.  
  
"Mama?" His tears extinguished the fire in his eyes, and Rogue could see the pain in the child's face, "Am ah dreaming?"  
  
"Shhh, baby, yoah with tha' Xmen. Yoah gonna be fine, jus' close yoah eyes."  
  
"No! Mama is that you? Is this real!? Please . . ." "Rogue?" Gambit's eyes widened as he reached for her shoulder, a concerned look spearing across his face. The boy, however, looked exuberant, he was actually smiling. "Ma-NO!!!!!" The Xmen spun around in unison, all looking towards the adjacent door. Gabriel and Prue had just waltzed back in.  
  
"The boy!" "NO!" "Get him!" Prudence dove for the boy, but missed, as he raced up the stairs. Instead she met the iron fist of the Rogue. Blood spewed out of her gum, where a pearly white tooth used to be, as she was flung backwards into her partner. "Didn't even break a sweat." But the blonde girl was tougher than she looked, and licked her lips clear of the blood that was oozing out of her mouth. Emitting a samurai cry she jumped back into battle. Gabriel attempted to take on Gambit-duck-jump-flip- ouch! The bow staff had cracked his perfect nose, and the necromancer cried out in pain.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Wolverine shoved Remy out of the way, and lifted Gabe by the scruff of his neck, the adamantium claws dangerously close to his adams apple. Prue frowned and stabbed Rogue in the gut-stealing a free moment to turn around.  
  
"Go ahead, see what I care." "SNI-NO!" Aimée kicked Logan's arm away, her eyes glassy and her hair disheveled, "there's no point in killing him! She quickly added, stepping away from the panting Englishman.  
  
"You spared his life. I knew you would, and as a true good sport, I spared hers." She smiled, noting Rogue, who clutched her bloody side angrily. "Come along necromancer, our business is done here." Stepping through the astonished crowd of mutants, Prue smiled once more at Aimée, and exited- practically dragging Gabriel out by the collar. The room's attention shifted, and Aimée found all eyes on her . . . staring, accusingly. "We'll discuss dis later." Gambit frowned and exited the hall.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Explain this to me again," Mr. Sinister was slumped in his chair, his face even whiter than usual, "You LOST the boy, to the Xmen, correct?" "Yes m'lord."  
  
"You LOST . . . the boy . . . to the XMEN . . ." "Yes m'lord." "YOU LOST THE BOY TO THE XMEN!!!" "Yes, sir!"  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly from his mouth.  
  
"You will correct this little mistake."  
  
"Yes m'lord." "Do not interrupt! You have ruined things far to much already!" "Yes m'lord." Sinister glared at them. Gabriel was stifling down a smile.  
  
"You will get him back. I want him back here. You will bring him back to me,"  
  
"Yes m'lord?"  
  
"Oh and Gabriel?" "Yes, m'lady?" "Any mistakes" Madelyne's sneered at him, as she sat down on Sinister's lap, "And I will cut it off myself." A frightened gasp escaped his lips, before he curled them up into a smile.  
  
"Yes M'lady."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Any better, Rogue?" "Ah'm fine Hank, really. Ah'll feel betta'h soon."  
  
The blue beast smiled at her as he continued to dress the Xman's wounds. "That was brave of you."  
  
"You woulda'h done the same. Any of us would risk our lives for that may'un." "I suppose we would, all done."  
  
"Thanks." She returned a smile and pull down her shirt, the blood on it still fresh. Rogue hopped off the sink and headed towards the door, her brown curls bouncing behind her.  
  
"Feelin' better, chere?" "Ah am know," She uneasily turned to face her husband, he had been standing outside of the room waiting, "sugah' Ah'm-" "I kno', its okay. Y'were right anyway, I shouldn't o' pressured ye'h."  
  
"But that's no excuse."  
  
"Chere, nothin' you say is gonna' make me feel better, ah I jus' need to t'ink about it on m'own. Y'hurt me, but right now we got bigger t'ings t'worry 'bout." She accepted his embrace, and buried her face in his shoulder, wiping away the tears. "Who was that boy, t'day?" "Aimée found 'em, but I t'ink more importantly . . . why'd he call y' sa mere?"  
  
"An' he's got yoah eyes. Oh Remy, ya'h think?" "I t'ink y'outta go talk t'him" He replied with less enthusiasm than her, his eyes shifting darker, "He do' seem t'kno who I am." Rogue reached for him, but he was gone-already down the hall. She sighed and retracted her arm, turning towards the steps, and heading for the boy's room.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Aimée had locked the door. She needed privacy, even from those who were polite enough to knock. She had saved him, saved that monster . . . the monster that killed her baby sibling (that sounds weird). She didn't know why she did it, something just happened. A force, something told her that she needed to protect him, that she just couldn't watch him die.  
  
You still love him.  
  
Aimée screamed into her pillow, drowning out the voice that was whispering in her ears. How can you love someone you don't even know!? That's not possible . . . it can't be possible. She didn't know Gabriel that's for sure. But did you know Didier? No, she hadn't known him . . . all she knew was that he was willing to go with her, to help her, and that was enough. Didier. She hadn't thought about him in a while, and Aimée couldn't help but be thankful that he hadn't been cremated. That meant there was still a chance for him to come back, as long as Gabriel was around.  
  
Maybe that's why she did it? To save Didier, because Gabriel is the only one who could bring him back. Aimée smiled. Yes, that was it. She didn't love Gabriel. She loved his powers. . . And his smile . . . And his eyes . . .  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Sugah? You in there?" Of course he was in there, she had heard him whimpering all the way up the steps.  
  
"Can ah come in?" No response, but the door was unlocked.  
  
"Hi." The boy was curled up on the bed, his hair hanging shaggy all over his dirty face, his eyes were wet with tears. Rouge frowned and sat down on the bed, reaching for his shoulder, but he recoiled. "Ya'h okay?" He shook his head no. "Ya'h have a name?" He shook his head no.  
  
"That's okay, neitha'h did ah for a while."  
  
"Yer name's Jade, Jade LeBeau. Ya'h 5 foot 8, got green eyes, brown hair." "ah?" "Ya'h love chocolate chip cookies, an' gone with tha' wind, all a' those old movies. Ya'h used t'tell me ta' be a gentleman, like Clark Gable . . . like ma'h papa."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes as she reached for him. "What happened to you, baby?" "You died."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
~I must say . . . I make my chapters quite long compared to others . . . I guess that's why my stories are so short? Hmm -Gpp  
  
get it? Get it?  
  
Ahh well . . . -Foo 


	3. Southern Mothers

~You all seem to be confused about Aimée and Gabriel! REREAD the part where she is in her room thinking . . . particularly the last paragraph. She doesn't just want his power, that was just an excuse she was trying to use, because honestly . . . she doesn't know WHY she can't stop thinking about him.  
  
Also, I'm sorry if that last blurb (at the end of chapter 2) confused you! I just re-read it . . . and it's a little short. His lines are meant to be read slowly at first, then slowly going faster . . . and since he knows all about her, its creeping Rogue out. NO, Rogue hasn't realized that he's her son . . . but whatever, they will soon! Actually . . . maybe in this chapter!? Well, she at least learns his name!  
  
Oer, if I just ruined it for you . . . well you deserved it, because I made it REALLY obvious that he was the baby Gabe killed . . . now we just need to know WHY he was there.  
  
NOTE: I did NOT proofread this NOTE: in her first scene, Aimée actually somewhat resembles * gasp * a normal teenager! Is it possible? Apparently so!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Le garçon du futur  
  
Part 3.  
  
Southern Mothers  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Ah brought ya'h some lunch, thought maybe ya'h might be hungry. Peanut butter an-" Rogue giggled as the boy snatched the sandwich from the plate, gobbling it up in two bites. He swallowed the huge lump of Peanut butter and Jelly, and started on the pretzels.  
  
"Hank didn't give ya'h nothin' t'eat? That's odd." He shook his head, they had fed him earlier, but he never exactly quit eating. Besides, the day's strenuous activities really wore him out. It had been two hours since they had last talked. The boy had rolled over and gone to sleep, leaving Rogue with a million questions, but she knew he must have been tired, and left the room quietly. She even let him shower before popping back in. She didn't tell anyone what he said. Gambit had gone into town on his motorcycle, still angry over her yelling at him earlier. The boy frowned and pushed his plate away, looking up sadly into her eyes.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, about what ah did, t'that guy. The man in tha'wheelchair? Ah was jus' angry, is he okay?" He spoke with a southern accent, mixed with a natural childish drawl. She smiled, and took a seat next to him.  
  
"He's fine. What about you? Feelin' any betta'h?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Ah'm Rogue by the way, though ya'h might already know that."  
  
"If that's what you want me t'call you."  
  
"Its what everybody calls me, sugah'. Howabout you?"  
  
"Olivier, but people kept pronouncin' it wrong," He grinned sheepishly, "So ah started goin' by Luc."  
  
"Luc, huh?"  
  
"Ma'h middle name."  
  
"Ya'h wanna tell me anything else?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Rogue smiled at him, and took his arm.  
  
"Come on, ah want ya'h t'meet the others." ----------------------------------  
  
Aimée groaned and tossed her tarot cards across the room, she had no idea why she took up the stupid game, seeing as how her roommate was a seer and all. She brushed her long brown hair off her face, and drew it back into a low braid, it was a mess. As was her bedroom, the teen took it in with a sweep of her red eyes, and groaned. Her roommate was going to freak. She heard her name yelled up the steps, and Aimée grunted back, rolling off the bed and heading towards the door.  
  
"Aimée!!!!! Guest!!!!!" It was Wolverine doing the shouting, and she gave him her best fake smile as she shuffled towards the door.  
  
"Hel-Patrick!" Quickly she slammed the door in his face, and screeched at Logan,  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS HIM!?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"PATRICK!"  
  
"I don't know who the hell that guy is! What are y'yellin' at me for!?" He snarled at her and clomped down the hall, muttering angry swears as he went. Aimée slumped back against the door, groaning and massaging her temples.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shit!" She spun around and swung the door back open. He now looked a little angry.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Its okay."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Checking on you, ya'h kind of kicked me out of here after I dropped off the kid. I never got to ask you on a second date."  
  
"Date? A Date?"  
  
"If that's okay . . ." She stared slack jawed at him for a moment, but then quickly regained composure.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You sound surprised."  
  
"Me? Surprised?" Hell yeah she was surprised! She was really mean to him the night before, kicking him out of the mansion without even a goodbye, and she hadn't called him to apologize or anything, "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Great, because I got these concert tickets for Friday and I was wonderi-"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Cool, well I'll call you."  
  
"Okay." Aimée replied breathily, smiling even after she had shut the door. He had asked her out, he had asked her out, yes! She was on cloud nine, and did a little victory dance before spinning around to go back up the steps. But as soon as she turned around, poof, the cloud was gone . . . and she was falling slowly back to hell. Gambit's snarl was enough to make Peewee Herman miserable, and right now it was fixated upon her.  
  
"Papa . . ."She said uneasily.  
  
"The Lounge, now."  
  
"Yes Papa."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"The power—limitless, the potential—He is just amazing. A gift. My gift. Everything that Remy couldn't be and more." Prudence stifled down a groan; she had been in Sinister's office for nearly an hour, listening to him ramble on the importance of the Kinetic boy.  
  
"Prudence? My dear, are you listening?" Yes she was listening, she had been listening to him talk about this child for months! She hated Olivier, and Sinister's obsession with him. To put it simply, she was jealous, jealous of the boy who had stolen her spotlight. Prue had even gone as far as to leave his cage open one night. She had no idea that she and Gabriel would become his personal henchman, once the child escaped.  
  
"Yes m'lord."  
  
"Good, you are dismissed." She practically skipped out the door into the hall.  
  
"Still rambling?" Gabriel asked from his corner.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Better not let him hear y'talkin' like that."  
  
"What do you mean?" The blonde girl snarled at him.  
  
"I mean, that you can't even think about that boy without unsheathin' those claws, without the fire of hatred showin' in y'eyes."  
  
"Shut up Gabriel, just shut up." He snickered as she furiously walked away, "shut up?" oh how very 9th grade you Prudence.  
  
"Uhnnh uhhhh!!" Gabe leapt from his seat, his smile immediately disappearing as he practically ran down the hall  
  
"What the Hell are you doing!?" He roared at Pussycat, his eyes wide and angry  
  
"She bit me!" The redhead replied, clutching her left hand, the other one was holding a taser.  
  
"Shoo! Oh I'll do a lot worse!" Poppy (that's her name) hissed at him, but stomped out of the room anyway, leaving Gabriel alone with his sister.  
  
"Did she hurt you?" He asked in a gentle voice, approaching the frightening figure at the far side of the room. Gabrielle was sitting inside of a cage, cowering in a corner her black hair hanging in front of her eyes. On her head sat a large power inhibitor. She hadn't spoken in a month, hadn't eaten for two, and was slowly reverting back to her old ways. She had been scratching herself, digging her nails into her flesh until she bled, so Sinister had her fitted with a straight jacket.  
  
"Gabrielle, please." Gabriel brushed back his hair, and crouched down beside the small cage's door. "Darling talk to me." He unlocked the door, and helped her up, sitting her down on the bed so he could undo the straight jacket. He wasn't supposed to, but she was his sister, and Gabriel visited everyday.  
  
"Why do you come here Gabriel?" She asked in an eerie singsong voice, a week ago she had began speaking to him.  
  
"Because I love you, please, sit up."  
  
"Love? Love is a lie. Love is—pain."  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way, Gabrielle, I tried, I really did, but you were hurting yourself, and there were no other options."  
  
She did not respond to that one, just rolled over onto her back, the black eyes staring towards the ceiling.  
  
"I wish you would stop this. It scares me to see you this way. Just think, think how much better things would be if you just came willingly. I wouldn't let them hurt you."  
  
"Go away brother, I don't want to see you."  
  
"Gabrielle, please."  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!!!!" He frowned, and exited the room, making sure to lock the door on his way out. He would be back in an hour, to give her a sedative and put her back in the cage, but for now he would go back to his room. Go back to his room and cry.  
  
"Rough time, Gabriel?" Pussycat smiled at him in the hall.  
  
"Fuck you, Poppy, fuck you."  
  
Crrrlap.  
  
Her body lay in a mangled heap at the floor, the necromancer sitting over it, drinking happily. He would be called in to revive her later, but for now? For now it just felt good to kill.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Jean, this is Ol-ah mean, Luc" Jean Summers (la-di-da, they got back together after La Fille) smiled brightly, and took his hand gently into hers.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jean Summers." Luc smiled back, and let Rogue steer him down the hall, his cheeks slightly flushed. He had met six people already, each one with their own little quirks, but surprisingly—normal.  
  
"Not so bad, huh?" Rogue whispered into his ear.  
  
"Not bad at all."  
  
"Ya'h wanna meet ma'h husband?"  
  
Luc froze; he hadn't been ready for that.  
  
"Come on, darlin', he don't bite."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Please t'ink befo' y'try t'answer dis." Aimée nodded her head, her gaze still locked onto the floor.  
  
"I don't know, papa, I don't know."  
  
"Yes y'do, y'jus' don' wanna t'tell me." It was very difficult to understand him. When Remy got angry, his accent grew very thick, at this point she would have preferred for him to speak in French.  
  
"I was just thinking, that it would be useful. Papa he's a necromancer, he raises the dead! Do you have any idea how amazing that would be if we had him in our possession?"  
  
"Yes! Yes I do! But we are Xmen, not Marauders, we don' kidnap people fo' our own personal usage. That's the difference."  
  
"I have control over him, he still wants me, I could get Gabrielle back!"  
  
"Non, we don' use people like dat." Gambit frowned, letting his hair fall down to shield his face. "P'tit, it was admirable dat y'saved dat monsters life, dat y'were able to realize dat we don' kill people here, no matter their sins. But chere, y'still have much t'learn, and I plan on reccomendin' a longer training to de professor."  
  
"No!" Aimée screamed at him, her eyes red with fury. "You can't do this to me! I've worked to hard!"  
  
"Nobody loves y'like me, Aimée, but ye'h ain't ready."  
  
"Ready my ass!"  
  
"Don' y'dare--"  
  
They both froze, mid scream, and turned to face Rogue and Luc, who just entered the room. Luc looked petrified.  
  
"Aimée, Remy, this is Luc. Luc, meet ma'h husband, and ma'h daughter."  
  
"Bonjour."  
  
"Its you." Luc stated, his eyes wide and frightened.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Its you, yoah the man that Mast'uh said ah wa—Yoah my father."  
  
Remy frowned and glanced at Rogue, raising his eyebrows, "Rogue? What's goin' on?"  
  
"Remy, we have t'talk." Rogue smiled nervously, reaching for his arm and steering him out of the room, "Luc-Aimée, Aimée-Luc."  
  
"Hi" Aimée tried her best to smile, even though her mind was still raging with fury.  
  
"Ah neva'h had a sister."  
  
"What?"  
  
"AH NEVA'H HAD A SISTER!"  
  
"Wha-ahh!" but she was ducking for cover, before she could respond, Luc had blown up the desk!  
  
"You work for him! Yoah one o' them aren't ya'h!?"  
  
"Stoppit!" Apparently her training was better than his with Sinister, or maybe it was just the 4 year age difference, because she was on him in a second, and with one powerful kick she slammed his body right through the wall.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"What de hell is goin' on!?"  
  
"Remy, calm down! Ah don't even know yet, its just this boy—dammit there's somethin' about him, and ah wanna find out where he came from. Ah thi—" But she didn't have a chance to finish, because at that moment the wall behind Remy collapsed, with Luc's body being propelled through it. Rogue leapt on her husband, protecting him from the fall. She looked up and saw the boy lying in a heap, her daughter with fists clenched still in the room.  
  
"What did ya'h do!?" She yelled, racing towards his body.  
  
"He was trying to kill me!" But Rogue didn't believe her, she just glared at her daughter, scooped up the boy, and flew out of there. Leaving Remy and Aimée confused in the wreckage.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Venez ! juste une seconde !*" The copper haired woman stood up and walked to her front door, where someone was obnoxiously banging on it. "Oui? Qui est—oh!" A blonde man was lying at her doorstep, his hair was clotted with dirt, and his body weak as he collapsed on her feet. "Oh mon dieu! Venez! Venez! Je suis P—"  
  
"l'eau, bonne chance, jaune, umm, dammit! je prends la biologie le samedi, please, si'l vous plait, parlez vous anglais?" he mumbled in a rush  
  
"Oui, I mean yes."  
  
"Thank you, merci." He breathily moaned as she drug him inside, his bloody wounds ruining her white carpet.  
  
"Don't worry, your safe here."  
  
---------TRANSLATIONS  
  
*Coming! Just a second! ** Yes? Who is—oh! ***Oh my god! Come in! I'm ****water, good luck, yellow! I take biology on Saturdays, please, do you speak English? *****thank you ------------------------------------  
  
~!!!!!!!!! By the by, I used a lot of easy French words, I understand them all! -Foo 


	4. Blurred Past

~This is a shorti, but it is Luc's past . . . I don't have much else to say! Enjoy!  
  
I cant believe I have nothing left to ramble about!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Le garçon du futur  
  
Part 4.  
  
Blurred Past  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
"Ah don' kno' P'tit." Remy helped Aimée climb through the wall (there's a hole in it dumbass), and over the wreckage, "But I suggest we hide, someone's gon' be pretty angry when de see dis mess." Gambit and Aimée giggled, apparently forgetting their previous fight, and scampered don't the hall. They slid out the back door and behind the shed.  
  
"I don't think we were followed." Remy smirked at his daughter, and brushed back a few of her stray hairs, almost feeling like she was a little girl.  
  
"Y'beautiful, ye'h kno' dat?" She raised an eyebrow, grinning, "Where do you think I get it from?"  
  
Gambit let out a hearty laugh, "Ta mere," and glancing at her again, added, "Maybe a little from me."  
  
"So humble" Aimée looked down at the ground, and then glanced back at him, "Papa? What do you think is the matter with that boy? Why is he calling mama his mother?"  
  
"Ah don' kno', but he didn't seem t'like us much."  
  
"Yeah well neither does mama right now."  
  
"Thas' fo' sure"  
  
"I have a theory." He cast a confused look at her.  
  
"A theory?"  
  
"I don't want you to get upset."  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes, "If y'say dat ah proally will. Better not tell me, chere, at least not now."  
  
"It's j-" but she was interrupted by a commotion on the roof.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Get away from me!" shingles from the roof were continuously blowing up in her face, but Rogue pressed on, refusing to leave him alone.  
  
"Ah'm not leaving ya'h Luc! Just calm down and we can talk!"  
  
"Ah don' wanna talk!" Luc stopped, glaring at the woman with tears in his eyes, "How can ah trust you mama? Ya'h don' even recognize me!"  
  
"Ah do recognize you! Ah kno' who ya'h are!"  
  
Luc stopped, his heart raising as he stared questioningly into her eyes, "Ya'h got one minute."  
  
"Yeah? Where d'ya'h suppose yoah gonna go?" Rogue slowly returned to the ground, her lips tilted up into a smirk as she made her way over to the boy.  
  
"Ah don't kno', home."  
  
"Where's home, Olivier?" She asked softly.  
  
"The last place ah remember—was Caldecott County, Mississippi." He stated, looking to Rogue. Dropping her voice down to barely a whisper, she pursed her lips to ask . . .  
  
"When?"  
  
Luc looked confused at first, his brows furrowing, before opening his mouth to respond.  
  
"2018" (complicated time thing, that means its 2003 right now, I just needed something that said 15yrs into the future.)  
  
"Oh baby!" She took him into her arms, and sobbed, making sure to avoid touching his skin, "My baby."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Dat y'theory?"  
  
"He's your son, the one Gabriel killed."  
  
Remy frowned, and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Mon fils"  
  
"Papa-"  
  
"Non, lets jus' listen."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Life was happy once, back when ah was younger—before tha' wars. Ah don' remember much about then, the man—he tried, he tried t'make ma'h memories go away. Ah had a family, you, ah remember you, and a father, I remember him less. He had strong arms. 'Could toss me in tha' air a thousand times, and neva'h get tired. He had a nice laugh, and a warm face, and he used t'tell me stories about when he was ma'h age. Mama, mama was beautiful, she could do anything. Ah remember one time, me an' ma'h friend, we were playin' outside ma'h house. He kept runnin' into the street, and ah knew we weren't supposed ta'do that but, but he kept on goin' on out there . . .a car came, but he didn't see it comin', he was just there, laughin' and shootin' me with his water gun. The car didn't brake—he was gonna' hit 'em! So ah ran, ah ran and shoved him outta'h the way, but ah got hit instead. The car rolled right over ma'h leg. Mama ran outside, she was terrified, ah passed out, but ah swore—ah swore, ah saw her lift that car off o'me. She told me a few years later, that she an' papa were mutants. It made sense then."  
  
Luc paused for a moment, relishing in his memory, but then shook his head and began again.  
  
"Then the trouble came—ah think ah was six when papa left, the mutant wars came. Papa went out to join the front line, said he had t'protect us. Ah nevuh saw him again, mama said he died. 5 years later tha' wars were over. Mutants were exiled, sent t'live in Auschwitz-type camps, sent t'die. Mama and ah fled, we went to a small town, where some nice people decided they could hide us. The town let us stay, we stayed there for 4 years, in a nice house on a hill. One day tha'mutant hunters came a' knockin-an" There were tears falling onto his cheeks, and Rogue put her arm around his small shoulders.  
  
"shh, baby, its okay t'cry."  
  
"No! No ah gotta get this out! The village people were scared, they went up the hill, ah was still at school—an' they, they shot her. They shot you, an' ah was next. I got off the bus and walked up the hill, ah didn't know! I woulduh ran faster! Ah saw smoke, mah house was on fire, and you . . . mama ya'h were layin' there, dead. The men came out, aimed their rifles at me. Mista'h Warding, he looked me in the eye, he said 'boy! You got three seconds!' and he aimed his rifle at my heart, 'three seconds boy, three seconds to run.'"  
  
She held him as he sobbed into her chest, frightened by his words, was this her future?  
  
"You don' have ta'tell me no more."  
  
"Ah killed them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The gun, it exploded in his arms, blew off his head. The others got scared, started shootin', but pretty soon ah blew up their guns to. There was a red glow, went all around 'em, then BANG. Ah killed every one of 'em, every damn one. Ah didn't know what t'do, and tha' town wanted m'dead, so ah ran, ah ran into the woods surrounding the river, and ah hid there for a week on berries and river water. After about a week, ah decided ah needed t'see you. See what they did with ya'h body."  
  
"Luc—"  
  
"Tha' people were kind, they gave you a grave, a little one, but nice still. Ah picked some flowers, sat fa' a while, but then ah was spotted. Someone saw me, called the sheriff, ah wasn't gonna run, ah deserved t'die for ma'h crimes. But then . . .then . . ."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Then what!?"  
  
"sshhh!!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"These people appeared, ah learned later, from Sinister, that they call themselves Marauders. They attacked the sheriff, and all tha' otha' townspeople who had came, and in a matter of minutes, destroyed them all. Ah was terrified, ah kept screamin'. Those people, those people didn't deserve t'die! Its not up to us who lives and dies! So ah ran again, ran away from them, ran right into him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The man with tha' red eyes."  
  
"Mr. Sinister?"  
  
"Yes, he told me. Told me he wanted to recruit me to his team. Told me ah had gifts, ah don't have gifts. Ah refused, he forced me. Fa' 4 months ah was in his care, in a prison, all ah ever heard about was ma'h 'limitless potential' and how ah would 'tip the scales'. Ah don' wanna talk about that."  
  
"How did ya'h get out here?"  
  
"Marauder, the blonde one, she left my cage open. Horrible woman, hates me more than ah've ever seen, but she let me go. Ah've been hiding for the past few days, and then ah came here . . . Yoah daughter, ma'h sister? Aimée?"  
  
"Found you in the alleyway."  
  
"Ah'm sorry, ah tried t'hurt her, you just have no idea."  
  
"Its okay, this must be hard to take."  
  
"Ah just never knew her."  
  
Rogue frowned, and turned away from him.  
  
"That's what scares me."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
~the next one 'll be long . . . I promise!  
  
-Foo 


	5. An Invitation

~OH!!!!!!!!! I GOT TWO NEW READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! FLEUR YOU ARE NO LONGER ALONE!  
  
Okay so I made an outline of EVERYTHING that is gonna happen, and I just wanted to let ya'll know . . . that never fear! Even though this chapter is lame and pointless, this story is about to get fucking awesome, and it won't be short like LeMort . . . and yes, sice I know all of you really want to see more of him . . . MORE APOLLO (AHAHAHHAHA) I am so good at this online sarcasm, heh heh heh . . . well anyway, this installment thing (as in part 3 in the series) is gonna rock . . . so say tuned!  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Le Garcon du Futur  
  
Part 5.  
  
An Invitation  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"He sounds delicious." Galena cooed from the bed, flipping onto her stomach. She and Aimée were hanging out in Aimée 's dorm-room, discussing the date she would have the next night with Patrick.  
  
"His features aren't really that great, they're a little homely, but he pairs this awesome attitude with like this modern rock-god look."  
  
"Stop! I just might have to steal him from you."  
  
"Well if things don't work out I'll give him your number." Aimée sighed and continued flipping through her closet. She was a bit apprehensive, and refused to get her hopes up for the date she was having the next night. Sure, Patrick was a great guy, but so was Gabe. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, I've got a date of my own."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I was out shopping with my mother, groan, and she insisted on stopping at Tiffany's. As if she doesn't have enough jewelry, right? So anyway, I walk in, and there he is, the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. I swear to god this guy didn't look human. He had this silvery hair, kind of like that guy mags you Xfreaks are always after, and these eyes, oh those eyes!" Aimée giggled as she watched her friend roll around on the comforter, "A pale blue with electric highlights, I was hooked! I went up to him and introduced myself. Girl, his voice was so sexy, all deep and smooth. Well after some banter, I scored a date. He thinks I'm one of those socialite types. Rich families, homes in Connecticut, you know."  
  
"Galena, you are one of those types."  
  
"Hey!" Galena was reaching for one of Aimée's pillows to aim it at her head, when the door swung open.  
  
"Good evening ladies." Iris stood smiling eerily at the door, her indigo hair hanging loose in her face.  
  
"Iris." They replied in unison. She entered the room, and seemingly glided over to her dresser. With long graceful movements she opened her dresser drawer and extracted a small mirror. Iris spun and walked back to the door, pausing before exiting.  
  
"Galena you might want to follow me. Aimée is about to have a visitor. She'll want to be alone." Galena frowned, but rolled off the bed anyway.  
  
"See ya'h."  
  
"Bye." Galena followed Iris out the door and nearly bumped into Luc, who stumbled backwards and mumbled apologies, keeping his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Hey," She said, a little annoyed at the fact that at 15 he towered over her, "I'm Galena."  
  
"Luc." He replied, his eyes still glued to the ground. Galena frowned and placed her hand under his chin, tilting his face up to meet hers, she smiled and looked into his eyes, causing the younger boy to blush.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Aimée giggled at Luc's expression, and he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Ah, uh—ah wanted tah' talk to ya'h."  
  
She smiled wide and scooched over on the bed. "Sit down."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Gabriel."  
  
"Father."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
Gabriel frowned, and turned to fix a frozen glare on the man, "I would know that cowardice from a mile away."  
  
"Good to see you too, my boy."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"How's your sister?" He had hit the man to the floor before he even realized his arm was up, but that didn't faze him. Gabe placed his foot firmly on the green haired man's chest, and spat only inches from his face.  
  
"Don't"  
  
"I take it things aren't going so well then? —Oye Gabriel, will you lay off with the brute force? Its very barbaric—Such a shame. You two used to be inseparable." He brushed the dirt off of his 18th century shirt, and ran a hand through his hair, stretching till he was only 9 inches shorter than his son, "Nevertheless, you look good. But then again, you always do, a trait you picked up from your mother I think"  
  
"What do you want, Fitzroy?" Indeed it was Trevor Fitzroy, the mutant Fitzroy, green hair and all. A smile spread across his thin lips, his dark eyebrows narrowing.  
  
"I want to make a deal with you. Despite your, poor beginnings, your mother was a respected woman to the Hellfire club. Her spells and potions worked wonders during the times when she was alive. Seeing as how you are her son, m'lady the Black Queen would like to offer you a place in her establishment. Power as limitless as yours should not go overlooked, Gabriel."  
  
"Ha! She expects me to just pack up and go with you? Ye'h have got to be kidding, even you aren't dumb enough to follow orders like that." Gabe chuckled to himself, walking away from his father and shaking his head.  
  
"This is a great opportunity for you, your mother would have been proud." Those words stung him like venom, and the taller man froze. Proud. It was true, his mother's dealings were most of the time illegal, and she had worked for the respected Hellfire club for most of her life, mixing potions and remedies for their superficial needs.  
  
"And what of Essex? He's from a well-bred English family also, I doubt it would be 'respectable' if I just left his team." Fitzroy sighed, and rolled his eyes in impatience.  
  
"Mr. Sinister, as he now enjoys to be called, indulges himself in many things that the Hellfire club would not always like to be associated with. His brutal tactics are more of a last resort." Gabriel stared at the ground, letting his long dark hair fall into his face. He grew tired of Sinister, and knew that he would enjoy the wild yet sophisticated lifestyle, but he was growing oh-so-tired of working for others. Letting them use his powers, and drain him of his abilities.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Good answer." When Gabe looked back up, the man he never once called father, was gone.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Can I help you?" Logan muttered from being bent over under the hood of the car.  
  
"Just admiring the view." He smiled and glance back, a bushy eyebrow raised in curiosity. Galena was standing behind him, her lips pursed in a seductive pose.  
  
"shouldn't you be at dinner?"  
  
"Shouldn't you?"  
  
He turned around in a huff, "Listen kid, I don't need to take advice on the way I do things."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine with the way you . . .do things." She shimmied over to him, obviously enjoying the effect her body was having on the older man.  
  
"eehh ehhh emm."  
  
"Rogue!" Logan yelled a little to loudly, his mouth sliding into a smirk at her sarcastic appearance.  
  
"What's up Mrs. LeBeau?" The younger girl chirped, her cheeks flushing unnaturally.  
  
"Not much Galena, shouldn't ya'h be at dinner?"  
  
"Just where I was headed."  
  
"Good," Rogue smiled after the girl, as she skipped out of the room, and then fixated her icy stare back on Logan, "A little young for ya'h Wolvie, eh?"  
  
"Yeah Yeah, what do you want?"  
  
"Telephone." Logan accepted the cordless and held it up to his ear, he listen for two seconds before hastily tossing it across the room.  
  
"Jesus! What is it?"  
  
"Sabretooth is back in town."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Apollo's eyes fluttered open, and he was thankful to the person who dimmed the lights. "Unngh" He moaned in pain, his head felt like he had a 500ton man sitting atop of it, and his entire body quivered with other aches and pains. Apollo vaguely wondered where he was, and tried to sit up.  
  
"Shhh" a calm soothing voice whispered, pushing him back down onto the bed, "Just lie down."  
  
"W-Where am I?"  
  
"Paris."  
  
"What?!" The woman laughed and pushed him back down again.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay down."  
  
"Sorry, I, I'm confused, my name's Apollo, I'm from the states. I don't know how I got here."  
  
"Well I wouldn't worry about if I were you, I always have random people blowing in my doors."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I should go to a hospital or something." She laughed again, and shook her head, causing the bangles on her arms to jingle violently.  
  
"Hospitals, who needs 'em? I'm just as good as any doctor. Besides, even in Europe they don't take well to our kind."  
  
"Our kind?"  
  
"Mutants, or is your body temperature just normally 120 degrees?" Apollo raised a hand to his head, he wasn't sweating, and he didn't have a fever. His mutation was acting up again, "Besides, I doubt a human could have eyes that beautiful." Now he was sweating, the blonde boy could feel a flush coming to his cheeks.  
  
"I really, I don't want to be rude, I can't stay here. You don't know me, and I kinda' have a rain-cloud following me everywhere."  
  
"Welcome to the club, now sleep, you need your rest." She whispered, not taking no for an answer. Her cappuccino eyes twinkled in the dim lighting, as she tucked a lock of her copper colored hair behind her ear. She was older than him, old enough to be his mother (granted, that situation would not be very realistic) but she had a timeless beauty, and didn't really look a day over thirty.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Um, Penelope."  
  
"Thank you, Penelope. I'm Ap-"  
  
"Apollo, you told me already."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sleep tight little sun-god, we'll talk in the morning."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"You're really cute when you smile, did you know that?" Luc's cheeks glowed a fiery crimson, and he sheepishly hid his grin. Aimée laughed and shook her head, shaking out her long chocolate hair, "Sorry, I guess I'm still in shock."  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"Well, I have a brother for one thing."  
  
He laughed with her and nodded his head, "And ah have a sister."  
  
"Well come here!" Still laughing the two siblings embraced each other, and Aimée found herself blinking back tears, "I half expected you to blow me up again."  
  
When he didn't respond, her heart sank.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t'—"  
  
"No, that's why ah came up here. Ah wanted to apologize, Aimée ah'm sorry. Ah wasn't thinking, but ya'h gotta understand . . . ah was really scared. Shit ah still am."  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of, and least of all us. I know you don't know me, and I don't know you, but the same woman raised us both, and that means we have the same morals and values. Luc I can't help but love you, and I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Now it was his turn to cry, Luc reached for his sister again, burying his face in her shoulder.  
  
"ah wish ah had known ya'h."  
  
"Yeah, me too, but lets not let that get us down okay? We have the rest of our lives to get to know eachother, and I'm not goin' anywhere."  
  
"Aimée?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happened to me? Why don't ya'h remember me?"  
  
"Ga-The necromancer, he killed you, he's one of the Marauders."  
  
"Ah remember him. Tall, important, he didn't talk t'me. Ah understand why he always looked at me the way he did. His sister, Gabrielle, was in the room next to mine. Ah remember when he would visit her."  
  
"Was he kind to her?" There was an anxiousness in her voice.  
  
"He loved her, that was clear. Ah felt bad fo' him, Gabrielle never talked."  
  
"You're sweet," He looked confused, "You can still feel pity for the monster that killed you."  
  
"He is a sad man, but ah know that deep down there is good in him."  
  
"I hope so . . ."  
  
"You liked him didn't ya'h?"  
  
"I did, till he drained the life out of my mother. Killed my baby brother."  
  
They sat silent for a moment.  
  
"Prudence scared the shit out of me, she hated me."  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I've been talking to you for 10 minutes and I can already tell that you are the sweetest boy to walk the face of the earth."  
  
"stop making me blush!"  
  
"Hahaha," She could tell that her father hadn't raised him. This boy was as humble as they come. The pair talked for hours, about everything, not feeling shy at all, and for once, since the moment he arrived . . . Luc knew he was safe.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~gay ending I know, but whatever!!!! Hopefully this quenches your thirst until the next chapter!  
  
-Foo 


	6. Mutant

~well it wasn't a very long wait! But I gotta update TORN next! Enjoy!  
  
Okay so I just read Fleur's new story . . . holy shit . . . I just . . . well just read it! Heh heh heh  
  
Oh and by the by, the whole Galena thing? WHO KNOWS!  
  
hahahaha -----------------------------------  
  
Le Garcon du Futur  
  
Part 6.  
  
Reality Check  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"DING DONG!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Aimée hissed under her breath; Patrick was early. It was finally time for their concert date. She finished applying a coat of lip-gloss and slipped on her black Manalos. Her hair was swept off her face in a high ponytail, exposing her long dangling earrings. A simple red scoop-neck top looked great with a pair of black pants, and her red suede heels. Aimée glanced in the mirror one last time before flinging herself out the door and racing down the steps.  
  
"DING DONG!"  
  
"Coming!! Coming! Coming!" Skidding into the entrance hall, she stopped to catch her breath before swinging open the door, "Hey." Patrick had his back to her, and a bouquet of flowers clutched in his hands. He began to turn, a bright smile lighting up his face.  
  
"Hey-ah!!" Screaming, he tumbled backwards down the steps. Aimée quickly turned around, was Logan lurking nearby? Remy? Nope, neither of them had shown up to scare away her date, so she was left confused. What was his problem!?  
  
"Y-Y-your," Patrick was pointing blindly at her, and Aimée felt her hand instinctively shoot up to her face, "eyes!"  
  
Oh . . . right. He hadn't seen them yet. Biting her lip, she watched Patrick get to his feet.  
  
"What's the matter with them?"  
  
"Nothing!" Aimée shot back defensively, her hands balling up into fists, "Patrick, I'm a mutant." It didn't come out the way she wanted it too, but at least the topic was now on the table. He was silent, blue eyes wide, "Are you alright?"  
  
"F-fine."  
  
"No, I mean are you okay. This isn't going to affect our date is it?"  
  
"N-no, of course not." His eyes were still shifty, but his voice had an unnatural firmness to it, and trusting him . . . Aimée took his arm.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"What's up, kid?" Luc squinted one eye and glanced up at the tall man before him. He had long dark hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, and broad muscular shoulders. He was handsome, except for the large M tattooed across his eye.  
  
"Do ah know ya'h?" Luc asked. He was sitting on the floor outside of professor Xavier's office.  
  
"I'm a friend, the name's Bishop. Whatchya'h doin' out here?" He asked, sitting down on the ground next to the boy. Luc shrugged his shoulders and stretched out his gangly arms.  
  
"Ah'm waitin' fu'h professor Xavier."  
  
"Yeah, whenever we get a new mutant he likes t'induct them. Tell a little about us Xmen."  
  
Luc leaned back against the wall, and let his eyes half close.  
  
"Xmen?"  
  
"Well what did you think we did here?"  
  
"Ma-Rog-Mama said it was a school."  
  
"On the outside, but underneath we train our best mutants to become Xmen; protectors of the peace, and mutants everywhere. Yer' dad, and yer mom are Xmen. So's that sister of yours." Bishop raised his eyebrows, but continued to look straight ahead, "I know about you Luc."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I know how you got here, I know about yer past. I know that where you come from, being a mutant ain't exactly somethin' to be happy about."  
  
His eyes grew glassy, and Luc nodded his head, letting his short auburn locks fall into his eyes.  
  
"I know that to, Luc. I know how it feels." Bishop looked down at the boy and pointed a finger to his eye, where the letter M was tattooed in large letters, "I know what its like to be branded a mutant, to be tortured just because of who you are. I just wanted to let you know that you ain't alone."  
  
"Thank you." Luc whispered, smiling at the man.  
  
"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Bishop smiled back and got up to leave, just as Xavier pulled open his door.  
  
"Luc?" He asked, his brows furrowed, "I'm ready for you know." Luc glanced a Bishop, who gave him an assuring smile, and followed the professor inside.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Rogue patted her stomach and rolled back in laughter, cackling at Lucy's television antics. Her husband, however, wasn't sharing in her joy, "Somethin' the matter sugah?" She asked, glancing over at him. Remy was perched by the window, his hair hanging untidily in his face, and was unusually quiet.  
  
"Nothing." He replied in a distant voice, continuing to stare outside. Rogue sighed and clicked off the TV. The room becoming oddly silent without the familiar buzz of the television set. She walked over to him and began massaging his shoulders, feeling the tension.  
  
"It sure don't look like nothin'"  
  
"Ah jus', it's nothin'"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
He sighed deeply and turned to face her, but not looking her in the eye.  
  
"It's just, seein' Olivier. Not exactly somethin' ah was ready fo'."  
  
"Ah know its hard, ah still can't believe he's alive mahself."  
  
"It's not just that."  
  
Rogue frowned and bowed her head, she knew what was wrong.  
  
"Baby its not yoah fault."  
  
"Yes it is, chere, don't try t'cover f'me. I wasn't there for anoth'baby. Another kid ah didn' raise."  
  
"Remy it wasn't yoah choice this time."  
  
"I ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE!" He snarled, smashing his fist through the windowpane, he was silent for a moment, "Ah'm sorry. I jus', ah jus' don' like knowin' that I wasn't there fo' either of them. I jus' wish that ah had a chance t'be a father."  
  
"Ah know sugah,'" Rogue wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and rested her head on his side, "Ah know."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Oh I love this song!" Aimée squealed, reaching for Patrick's hand to pull him back onto the concert floor. They had taken a brief break for some food, but she couldn't resist an opportunity to go out and dance. Aimée wiggled through the crowd, Patrick's hand clenched tightly in hers. Once she found an opening she let go, and let the music take her body.  
  
"Woo!" She yelled, shaking her hips to the beat. Patrick looked apprehensive, but slowly joined her. The crowd of sweaty dancers, moved to the beat, and the couple were tossed around like they were in a salad spinner.  
  
"You wanna get out of here?" Patrick leaned over and whispered in Aimée's ear.  
  
"What?" He frowned and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the pit.  
  
"I said, do you wanna get out of here?" Aimée rubbed the spot where he had so forcefully grabbed her, but kept her eyes glued to his . . . something was wrong.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Sit down, relax." Charles Xavier smiled at Luc, and had to keep himself from laughing at how nervous the boy was. He nodded, and took a seat in a rigid chair by the corner, making Xavier laugh again, "Hello Olivier, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, I presume Rogue has told you about where you are?"  
  
"This is a school, raht?"  
  
"Yes, my school, The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."  
  
"Gifted?"  
  
"Yes, gifted, gifted like you Olivier. The children at my school are special, because we are all mutants," Luc nodded his head, he understood, "This is one of the reasons why I wish to speak to you. To talk about your special 'gifts'."  
  
"They ain't gifts, profess'uh. Never did me'h any good."  
  
"Not yet. That's why I wanted to offer my services, to teach you how to harness your power."  
  
"That's what Sinister tried to do," Xavier tensed, he knew what happened last time when Luc confused the x-men for being Sinister's associates., "Don't worry, ah'm not gonna try t'blow y'up again. Ah don't like violence, don't like hurtin' people. It's half the reason that ah don' like havin' these powers."  
  
"What's the other reason?"  
  
"People, people like Sinister. People who wanna'h use me."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that here, Olivier. I just want to help you. I know your still scared, still confused, and I want to help you sort through all that. I understand you have a highly advanced ability to-"  
  
"Blow stuff up? That sounds about raht."  
  
"I like to call it a kinetic charge, so severe that it causes combustion. (what the hell did I just say?) Gambit a fellow muta-"  
  
"Is that Remy? Ma'h father?"  
  
"um, yes. Gambit, Remy, has the same ability to kinetically charge objects by touching them, however, you are much more evolved to the point that you can simply concentrate on an object and cause it to blow."  
  
"Like ah did with y'chair."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"It just started happenin' one day and ah haven't been able to control it."  
  
"I'm scheduling you for a danger-room session tomorrow with one of my students, Cyclops, he might be able to help you. Aimée, codename Fauve, will be joining you."  
  
Olivier smiled, and shook Xavier's hand appreciatively.  
  
"Thank you, ah'll be there."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Mornin' sleepyhead."  
  
Apollo smiled, he was getting used to waking up to Penelope.  
  
"Mornin'"  
  
"I think I figured out what's wrong with you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's your powers, from what you told me, the lack of solar energy is taking a toll on your body."  
  
"That means?"  
  
Penelope smirked, and ruffled his curly blonde hair.  
  
"That to make you better, we just gotta get you back out into the sun!"  
  
He sighed and shook his head, "Right, right. I can't believe I didn't think of that, how did you?"  
  
"No, don't let me bore you with my science talk. I just wanted to tell you that its safe for you to get out of bed."  
  
Apollo felt his cheeks flush, as he rolled out of the large purple comforter.  
  
"Thank you, Penelope, I really appreciate all that you've done for me."  
  
"It's no ma-apollo!" Just then, Apollo collapsed back on the bed, gripping his head as if he feared it might explode, "Apollo what is it!?" His vision blurred, black spots appearing before his eyes, and Apollo began to scream, "what is it!?"  
  
silence.  
  
"Apollo?"  
  
silence. Apollo's body lay rigid on the bed.  
  
"Apollo!"  
  
"It's Aimée."  
  
"Aimée?"  
  
"It's Aimée! She's in trouble!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Patrick pulled up in front of an old brownstone, but kept his eyes glued to the wheel.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"My house."  
  
Aimée smirked and looked over his shoulder at the building.  
  
"What are we doing here?" She asked, but he was already out the door and standing on the steps. He waited for a moment, before walking back down and around to open her door. Aimée was puzzled, but followed him anyway, and walked towards the brownstone, her hand clutched in his.  
  
"MOMMA!!" He screeched, as they walked into the house. Aimée's eyes adjusting to the dim lighting, "MOMMA!"  
  
"You live with your mother?" Patrick's grip was beginning to hurt her, and Aimée tried to get away, "Patrick, Patrick let go of me. Take me home. I want to go home!" He had a wild look in his eyes, and stopped screaming 'momma' long enough to respond to her pleas.  
  
"You're not going anywhere . . . mutant."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Foo 


	7. Bruno

~Well, I did it again! NO I didn't start a new story . . . I created another man for Aimée! I'm bad, I know . . . I can barely believe I did it again, but after what a jerk Patrick turned out to be . . .well I just couldn't let her be single! enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Le Garcon du Futur  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Bruno  
  
Aimée struggled against her bindings. Her wrists were raw from the coarse rope that was holding her down. She was tied to a giant wheel in some sort of dungeon . . . the whole thing was very "Spanish Inquisition." "Let me out of here!" She screamed, to no one in particular, it was what she had been up to for the past hour. This time someone responded.  
  
"Hush" A deep voice commanded her, as a looming figure appeared in the shadows.  
  
"Patrick?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid," The figure stepped into the light, he was a tall man in an out of place business suit, his eyes were as cold as ice, "My young associate is rounding up the others."  
  
Aimée glared at him through he darkness, the candlelight catching in her eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"We like to call ourselves the Friends of Humanity . . .I like to call myself Graydon Creed." She gasped, she knew both of those names. The friends of humanity weren't exactly people to take lightly. They were mutant haters, and Graydon Creed was the most blatant one of all. He took a step closer and smiled, revealing pearly white teeth.  
  
"Why did you take me?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"You're a mutant, Ms. LeBeau, and a dangerous one at that. We cannot have you out roaming these streets, forcing yourself upon impressionable young men who know nothing of your abnormal ways. Its not safe. You are a danger to society, and it is good that young Mr. O'Brien was quick enough to realize it." Patrick appeared then, dressed in a long dark robe. His blue eyes were filled with hatred, "Your death, just like the death of so many others before you, is a service to the greater good. We shall purify you mutant, we shall cleanse your being!"  
  
Aimée's heart was pounding, everything was moving in slow motion. Was this the end? Was she really going to die? Was she to be slaughtered by these modern day Klan members?  
  
'Papa . . . papa please, papa its Aimée! Papa can you hear me!?!' She tried to contact her father, but it was no use . . . he wasn't responding. Everyone she ever cared about flashed before her eyes. Mama, Abe, Logan, and The Professor, Jubilee, Papa, Didier, Ororo, Apollo, and even Gabriel. Her baby brother Luc, she would never get to see him again . . . The shiny blade flickered in the candle light, an insane FOH member clutching it between there fist.  
  
"For the good of Mankind!"  
  
"Hoorah!"  
  
"For the good of the human race!"  
  
"Hoorah!"  
  
"FOR THE GOOD OF HUMANITY!"  
  
'help me . . .'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"An' he said he was settin' me up fo' a danger room session."  
  
Rogue smiled and patted Luc's knee, "Ah'm so proud o'ya'h. You weren't scared oh' nothin'?"  
  
He blushed slightly, and nodded his head. They were in the common room. Just earlier Rogue had found Abe in there trying to beat Luc at mutant pinball . . . surprisingly enough, Luc won. He had been eager to tell her about his session with Xavier.  
  
"A little, yoah professor . . . he's pretty powerful, ah can tell." Rogue nodded, and tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"That one uh yoah powers to?"  
  
"Kinda'h."  
  
"Yeah, some people say he's tha'most powerful mutant of all time." She sighed and stretched out on the couch, looking at him sideways.  
  
"Th-ahhh!" Luc gripped his head, his eyes clamping shut.  
  
"What!? What is it!?" Rogue wrapped her arm around her son's shaking shoulders, "Luc what is it?" He opened his mouth to respond but at that moment Remy burst through the door, his eyes wild.  
  
"Aimée," They said in unison, "She's in-"  
  
and at the same moment both of them spoke.  
  
"Trouble" The older LeBeau shouted.  
  
"Pain" The younger whispered. Rogue's eyes widened in fear. It took them all about a second to realize the situation, before the parents bolted out of the door Luc bringing up the rear.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
She thought it would hurt worse than it did, the dagger piercing her bare flesh, but Aimée didn't even notice it until she looked down. She looked down and saw the blood seeping out. Her attacker drew the blade down across the inseam of her left breast, sickly enjoying how the blood trickled down into what was left of her shirt.  
  
"This is for all of the humans," He whispered, the others eagerly looking on as he lifted the knife and brought it back to her heart, "This is for humanity . . . MUTANTS!!! BEGO-AHHHHHH!!!!!" Aimée's eyes shot open at the sound of his pain. Could it be? Had her father heard her calls? Was he rescuing her? Her eyelids drooped, blood loss was taking its toll on her body.  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"GET HIM!" Graydon Creed shouted the insane cliché, his eyes narrowed in fury. The FOH members shuffled themselves around, but the man in black was too fast. His hair flung out at all sides as he knocked down two men with one powerful sweep. It seemed like every time he got one down, four more would pop up. He slammed his fist into a woman's nose, before jerking his elbow back to hit another in the eye. FOH members were flying everywhere, he was fast . . . and he had good reason to be. If he wanted to save the girl he was going to have to make sure she stayed alive. One hardhitting kick knocked a Klansmen back into one of the tables, and sent candles toppling onto the floor. The hardwood floor took well to the fire, and soon the room erupted in flames.  
  
"SHIT!" he yelled, ducking a few blows, while trying to cover his mouth from the smoke. There was a loud BANG as something nearby exploded, and suddenly the room got even more crowded. The man in black, realizing he was outnumbered, rolled over to the nearly unconscious Aimée. She moaned as he gently took her into his arms, and ran out of the basement. He kept on running, until finally he got her safely away from the house. Setting her down on the grass, he checked her pulse. . . it was weak.  
  
"Unngh?" Aimée moaned, her eyes fluttering open. He gasped slightly, but then realized why Patrick and his thugs were after her. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling down at her red ones. She was beautiful.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Terrible" She groaned, her voice was hoarse, Whoever this man was she knew he wasn't her father. He had short brown dreadlocks, and piercing blue eyes. His skin tone was that of a light skinned African American, "Where am I?"  
  
"Out of there."  
  
"How ? Did you?" Her voice came out as a whisper.  
  
"I got you out, yes. We need to get you to a hospital."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He smiled, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"My name is Bruno."  
  
Aimée returned his smile, she was lost in his good looks, and also quite delirious.  
  
"Hi Bruno, Je'm appelle Aimée."  
  
"You're French?"  
  
"No." She whispered, before sinking into unconciousness.  
  
"Aimée? Aimée!? Aimée wake up!" Bruno shook her violently, but she didn't stir, was she dead? He bent over her body, and lowering his mouth to her chest, listened for a heartbeat.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
'Oh no,' he thought 'more Friends of Humanity.' He quickly scooped up her unconscious body, but he was tired, and couldn't run far.  
  
"HEY!" He turned to look at the shouting man. He was tall, about Bruno's height, with messy auburn hair and a long square jaw. Five others followed, hidden in the cloak of the night. His eyes were a fiery red on black. Mutant. Bruno knew he was safe, he knew he had seen those eyes before.  
  
"Please, help, the Fri-WHOP!" He hit the ground before even realizing that he had been hit. 'Ouch' was his last thought before he too passed out.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~ So cue Bruno . . . the dreadlocked, blue eyed, guitar strumming, Shakespeare quoting hottie who's pastimes-aside from looking continuously yummy-include protecting poor defenseless mutants from the clutches of evil FOH members!  
  
-Foo 


	8. A Normal One

~I cant spell definitely, spell checker yells at me every time!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Le Garcon du Futur  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
A Normal One  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"What!? What is it!?" Penelope glared at Apollo, her caramel eyes ablaze. He hadn't spoken in 15 minutes, he just sat silent, his hands pressed firmly to his temples.  
  
"Damn," Apollo finally muttered, "I've lost her."  
  
"She's dead!?"  
  
"I hope not. I just lost the signal," He abruptly got to his feet, his eyes wild as he scrambled around for what little belongings he had left. Penelope was pissed, but for the most part . . .confused.  
  
"What are you doing? Who's Aimée?"  
  
"My-well she's not really my anything," She raised an eyebrow, "I love her."  
  
"Well that's something."  
  
"It should be . . ." Apollo whispered, pausing for a moment to look down at the ground, letting his now shaggy hair fall into his handsome face, "I'm sorry, Penelope, I have to go. She needs me, I'm not sure what just happened, but I know I have to go back."  
  
"Back where?"  
  
"The only place I've ever been able to call home." He reached for his jacket, which was hanging in the closet, but Penelope blocked his way, her mouth was screwed up in a scowl.  
  
"Tell me what's going on."  
  
"I don't know what's going on!"  
  
"Well at least tell me where you're going! I think you owe me that!" Apollo frowned, there was no time.  
  
"The Xavier Institute, West Chester, New York." Penelope bit down hard on her lower lip, her eyes unreadable.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"No."  
  
She looked up at him, her expression playful yet firm.  
  
"Yes." Penelope disappeared into the bedroom, leaving him-mouth agape-in the living room, but reappeared a few seconds later, a small leather bag tucked under her arm. She had an orange sash in her hair, and a worn black leather jacket around her shoulders. Penelope didn't give the house a second glance before walking out the front door.  
  
"You coming?" Apollo nodded and walked down the steps.  
  
"I-I-I don'"  
  
"Shhh," She placed a manicured finger to his lips, silencing the boy, "You said her name was Aimée?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's a beautiful name." She whispered, looking to the sky, a smile appearing across her lips.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Are y'sure ye'h alright?" Remy squeezed his daughter's hand, his eyes worried and weary. Aimée sighed and flopped back against the med lab pillow.  
  
"For the thousandth time . . . I'm fine! It was just a little smoke inhalation-"  
  
"An' thanks t'Bruno, nothin' else." Rogue laughed at her husband's stern expression.  
  
"Ah woulda'h been dere, chere, ah swear. He jus' got t'ya'h firs' dats all."  
  
"I know papa, I know. I just think it's a hell of a way to thank him by punching his lights out." The two girls giggled uncontrollably, and Remy tossed his hands up, leaving the room.  
  
"He sure was handsome," Rogue glanced knowingly at her daughter, "An' he saved yoah life." Aimée sighed and cocked her head to the side, her crimson eyes filling up with tears, "Oh baby, ah'm sorry."  
  
"No, mama, it isn't your fault. I'm just upset that's all."  
  
"About Patrick?"  
  
She shook her head no, tears were streaming out of her eyes.  
  
"About everybody! Mama, why can't I just have one, that's all I'm asking for, just one normal relationship. I just need someone who isn't going to die, or goddammit! Someone who doesn't want me dead!"  
  
"An' yah'll find him baby, ah promise . . . just raht now things are a little difficult. But that doesn't mean ya'h hafta give up. There's a boy in there, who saved yoah life, an' well, ah think he deserves a second glance." Aimee sighed and looked through the Plexiglas where Jean was tending to Bruno's head wound. Gabe had saved her too . . .  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hey" Luc's head shot up, he was always on edge, like he had had one to many cups of coffee. Remy smiled down at him, looking nervous for once.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I, uh, ah wanted t'say thank you f'what ye'h did."  
  
"Ah didn' do nothin' just a mutation, thas all. Even so, she's ma'h sister raht? The closest bonds are those between siblings." The taller man nodded, and he and Luc sighed at the same time. In sync resting their heads on the wall.  
  
"Luc I'm sorry."  
  
"f'what?"  
  
"f'not bein' dere, fo' you when y'were younger." Luc frowned and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.  
  
"ah'm sorry to, fer not rememberin' yu'h."  
  
"Truth is, homme, dat y'mon fils, my son, an' dats jus' gonna take me a little while t'get used to."  
  
"Raht . . . me too." Both of the LeBeau's nodded their heads, brushing their hair out of their eyes at the same time. They were different, yes. Luc was gentle, quiet, humble and peaceful. Remy was wild, charming, and at sometimes reckless. However they were still father and son, so much alike on the inside, where it really mattered.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Darien Waldorf stared at his shoes. They were black and the equivalent of Gucci for nearly a century ago. The boy had taste, which usually comes natural to any man of his caliber looks. He was beautiful, a work of art, much like our dear Gabriel . . . only there was nothing even the slightest bit rough about him. His hair was a light gray, like that of magneto, but Infectious-as his fellow Marauders called him-held no relation to the Maximoff family. His eyes were translucent, a different striking shade everyday, and were wide in his pale face. Darien shook his nearly white hair our of his eyes, and a smile played across his pale lips as he heard the familiar statack of Gabriel coming down the hall. The brunette entered the room looking tired. He had just returned from his home in London to find out that he was needed back there again, this time for an official meeting with the Hellfire club. He slumped into the chair next to Darien, and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Gabriel."  
  
Gabe glanced up at the sound of his name, annoyed at the white haired man's tone. What did he want?  
  
"Darien," He mocked the distant voice that Darien liked to speak in, and leaned back against the hard stone chair, "Where's the boss man?"  
  
Infectious simply raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Do not address me in such an informal matter, Mr. Donovan. I have no business with you." The inflictions a normal person would have put in their words would have made that sound rude, angry, even cynical. However, Darien's voice was apathetic as ever.  
  
"Just answer my question, Infectious."  
  
"Don't call him that, it's such a wretched name," Both of the men looked up at the same time. Gabe rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Darien's sardonic grin widened. A woman was standing at the doorway. She wasn't very tall, but very slim, and had long, pale, indigo hair that hung to just below her rear. It was sickly straight, but framed her tiny face nicely, and set off wide and entrancing bluish eyes that turned entirely white when she was prophesizing. She had full dark lips which were then twisted into a dreamy smile. She was Sinister's oracle, his glass ball into the future.  
  
"So's necromancer." Gabriel muttered, getting up to leave.  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Someone at the door."  
  
At that moment the old brass knocker of the deserted warehouse sounded out through the lower levels. Gabe glared at her, cursing under his breath. He hated it when she did that.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Luc sighed and walked slowly down the hallway. Things were so different here. His mother, was the same, she had the same bright smile, and warm laugh, but still . . . . He just wished he was back home. Aimée was new, different, he had never had a sister before, never really interacted with girls, but she was so loving, so ready to help him, he couldn't help but care about her. Remy, was another story. Luc couldn't help but think that his response to his appearance was the only reaction he had received. He seemed scared, and Luc couldn't blame him. They were complete strangers . . . what did the same eyes mean? He continued down the hallway, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.  
  
"Ouch!" Luc saw a rush of black hair, and found himself face up on the floor. He looked around, there was a girl sitting across from him the same position, the same bewildered look on her face.  
  
"Sorry, ah wasn' lookin' where ah was goin'" He mumbled, getting to his feet and extending a hand to help her up. She was beautiful, with big amber colored eyes and long dark hair that hung to her waist. Her skin was caramel colored, and Luc was sure he could get lost in her smile.  
  
"No apology necessary. I just have this huge paper due, I was kind of wrapped up in that. Are you new here?" There was a firmness in her voice that he liked, she was direct and to the point.  
  
"Yeah . . . ah'm."  
  
"Wait, I recognize you. You're the kid who was causing all the commotion the other day. The mental kineticist." Well, he didn't really appreciate being called a kid, but at least it was good that someone knew his face.  
  
"Uh . . . yeah."  
  
"Wow, I'm O'Rya. O'Rya Munroe, if you stick around you'll meet my mother," She smiled and shook out her long dark hair, "She's a real hard ass." He laughed, his cheeks flushing an angry red, "Well, I'll see you around." Luc nodded, he had lost all ability to form coherent sentences. Instead of saying goodbye he sort of stumbled over his feet, and waved. O'Rya laughed and continued down the hall, and when she turned around to give another polite wave, Luc knew he had a crush.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
bruno aimee  
  
Bruno gasped, clamping his eyes shut at the harsh lighting. He was in a hospital wing that was for sure, but why?  
  
"Sorry" a soft voice whispered, noticing how he had flinched at the lights. His eyes fluttered open once more and settled on a pair of red on black ones, oh, that's why. These eyes didn't belong to the man who punched him, however, they belonged to the mutant he saved, "Mornin' sleepin' beauty." He laughed and rubbed his head, big brown eyes looking cuiriously up into hers. She was beautiful, while a long pale neck and bright features. Her eyes were large with thick dark lashes, her lips a full deep red.  
  
"Did I really sleep all night?"  
  
"No, just about an hour or so. Papa hit you pretty hard," She giggled, noting the purplish bruise under his eye, "Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem." Papa? That wouldn't be good.  
  
"I wanted to thank you, for uh . . . saving my life! Haha, That was really a noble thing to do."  
  
"Really, its no problem. Saving mutants from the FOH, its just what I do." He smiled a lopsided smile and leaned back on the bed. Aimée frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"That supposed to impress me?"  
  
"No! no, of course not."  
  
"Well it does. How did you get tangled up with those bastards anyway?"  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you another time," He raised his eyebrows comically, "That is, if there is another time."  
  
"Are you asking me out!? In the hospital wing?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Boy do you even know my name?"  
  
"Aimée, I wouldn't forget something as nice as that," Aimée laughed and sat down on the edge of his bed, "So where am I?"  
  
"The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."  
  
"I'm in a school?"  
  
"Something like that," Bruno raised an eyebrow, "A mutant school."  
  
"I think I heard of Xavier before."  
  
"He's famous."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Live here? Yeah. My family does, they're X-"  
  
"Xmen!? Like THE Xmen?" He looked like an 11yr old on Christmas, and was acting like she was some sort of celebrity.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's awesome!"  
  
"Aimée." Aimée spun around, Jubilee was standing at the door, a silly expression on her face.  
  
"Sorry, Bruno right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Bruno, but I oughta'h go, we'll talk some other time."  
  
"So there will be another time?" She smiled and paused at the door, and then tossing her head back added.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Gabriel swung open the warehouse door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
There was a messanger there, he was dressed in UPS brown and had a manilla package under his arm.  
  
"Donovan? Gabriel?"  
  
"That's me, how did you get this address?"  
  
The messenger looked annoyed, but handed him the package anyway, Gabe took it, confused.  
  
"They ship, I deliver." He shut the door, briefly considering having a little snack off that rude delivery man, but then decided against it. He shuffled down the hall, tearing at the package and looking around its conetents. He pulled out a letter envelope, and a picture frame. Inside was a picture of an elderly woman with a wild expression. Gabriel frowned and looked at the photo, she looked familiar. He sighed and tucked it back in, pulling out the envelope instead.  
  
Dearest Gabriel,  
  
Hopefully Mr. Pintos found you alright, you pretty much disappeared after 1949, and I have been trying to track you down ever since. I couldn't very well tell people I was looking for the infamous Gabriel Donovan and keep a respectable name. How I've missed you. I got married, so you may not recognize the name on the envelope. Bob, the man I let slip this diamond on my finger, has been dead for twenty years. Don't be fooled by the name! I'm still your Dee. We're getting older now, and as you can tell those god for saken kids children of mine have shut me up in a loony bin. They like to call it a nursing home. Yep, its true, I had three kids, biggest mistakes of my life, but god love 'em. Darling, the point of me writing this letter, is simple, I wanted to see my sweet Gabriel before I died. I expect to see you Thursday the 10th, because god knows what will happen if you don't show up. Don't break my heart twice.  
  
Your Dee Deirdre Cummings  
  
Gabe frowned, Dee? Who the hell was Dee? Was he involved with this woman? It was entirely possible, Gabriel himself being around 200yrs old, but still, he figured he might remember. 1949 . . . Deirdre, Dee. He sighed and continued down the long hall, into the lower levels of the old warehouse. He was still looking at the letter when he stopped outside of Gabrielle's room. Gabe did a double take, she wasn't there . . . impossible. He could feel beads of sweat begin to form at his hairline. Where was she? Where was his sister!?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~what could I be doing now!? -Foo  
  
*********Reviewer comments*********  
  
**********************************  
  
well its finally happened . . . people have finally started to read my aimee stories, which means . . . I will finally do reviewer comments! Yay! Enjoy!  
  
xxFleurdelysxx**  
YES! Shortness! Now you know how I feel . . .well be assured that I won't do it again. I have to many wild ideas. Bruno, lol, good name, though not very popular I'm afraid. It was a tossup between Bowen, Bruno, and Tybalt. I like Bruno, heh heh heh, and for once . . . he's normal!!!!! So far . . . He even has charm, which is muy bien (agh! More Spanish!) Remy? Too late? BAH! Never! he was only a little late, but he would have never let her die! Yeah? Well if short chapters mean short reviewers well golly that means even shorter reviewer comments . . . confusing myself right here . . . 15 hours eh? Ahh well, it might be worth it for the new 16yrs!!  
  
Rogue4787**  
Humm . . . the hearing thing. Well I suppose Remy was able to, because ever since even before La Fille, they have had a special bond, a special psychic connection . . . maybe something to do with empathy! As for Luc? He and aimee have a special sibling connection through the mutantry, he can feel her pain and vice versa . . . blame that one on apathy, lol. Rogue' s powers? Well it doesn't make sense for her to have the same connection thing with her abilities, so she's the odd man out! Well this just confused me more, but maybe it helped you!  
  
IgambleLife**  
Remy was playing the protective papa role! Lol, but yeah he thought Bruno was an FOH or something . . . but all is well now! And im sure-being the standup guy that he is-he'll apologize . . . specially since aimee will be spending A LOT more time with bruno! Hahahaha  
  
VA-river gal**  
Grrrr, now I will expect a review fer every chapter! Its my version of abuse, online, lol. AND YES, he is VERY YUMMY.  
  
Jukebox**  
I'm glad you like my stories! I put A LOT into these, especially since they are all just my original ideas while TORN is a lot more generic. Oer, but did you read ReBorn? It makes La Fille easier . . .  
  
GLAD YOU ALL LIKED BRUNO!! THE NORMAL ONE!!!!!!!! 6 more pages this time, than the last chapter....by the way! HAHAHA 


	9. Losing Control

~ALAS! None of you get my little hints! Ahh well, I suppose that means that in the end you will be ridiculously surprised . . .  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Le Garcon du Futur  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
Losing Control  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Belladonna was sitting at her desk, her eyes glued to the document she was going over. Was it true? The ancient thief, Jean Luc LeBeau, was ailing? She smiled her wicked smile and pushed the paper aside, contemplating the results of this new discovery. Henri would take power, but that left Remy . . . where did that leave Remy? She jumped as she saw a familiar outline standing outside of her door. He had a tall figure, with broad shoulders and expertly mused hair. Belle's breath caught in her throat, Anton?  
  
Apollo swung open the door, a nervous smile spread across his handsome features.  
  
"Anton!" She flung herself at him, burying herself in his collar. He felt the same, exactly as she had left him, "Anton, ah din' t'ink ye'h were comin'"  
  
"Did you get my letter?"  
  
"Y'din' send me a letter, son." She looked up at him, her big blue eyes wide with confusion.  
  
"Belle, its not me . . . I mean, it is me, but-" Apollo extracted himself from her arms, and shut his eyes tight. He had hoped it would be easier than this  
  
"Anton what's de matter wit y'voice, an' why? Why you callin' m'Belle?" Belladonna stepped back in horror, "Its not ye'h, is it? Y'not mon fils."  
  
"I'm sorry Belladonna, no, the letter I sent you. Apollo? That's me, at least that's what I go by now."  
  
"But where? Where is mon fils? My son?"  
  
Apollo's eyes darkened, and he looked down at the ground.  
  
"I don't know, but that's why I'm here. I was hoping maybe you could help me find him again." She slowly nodded, not taking her eyes off his.  
  
"W-where to begin? I don' know."  
  
"I don't remember anything."  
  
"Nothin'?" There was a glimmer of hope, "nothin' at all?"  
  
"Non . . ."  
  
---  
  
Apollo was shaken awake by an annoyed Penelope.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"You were snoring," She smiled sideways at him, "Besides, the flight attendant was just here to take your drink order. Did you want anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," She nodded, tucking a stray copper hair behind her ear, and sipping delicately at her bloody Mary. Apollo smirked, "A little early for one of those, eh?"  
  
"Never," Penelope readjusted herself in her seat so that she was facing him, "Have some, it'll wake you up." When he refused, she frowned, but still faced him, "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Ha! You can't be serious? You can't think of anything that you think I deserve and explanation for?"  
  
He smiled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. There was plenty to talk about. For starters, why he had shown up at her doorstep wet and nearly unconscious. That, however, was not a story that Apollo wanted to delve to deep into. He arrived at the Assassins Mansion a lot later than he had expected, after spending about 8 months traveling around the northern USA, and Canada. His reunion with his mother, and the assassins, however, wasn't very pleasant. Belladonna wasn't happy to see him. She wanted her son. She wanted Anton, and that wasn't something Apollo could give her. She began to avoid him, as did the other assassins, and Apollo was totally alone in their world. One day they kidnapped a young girl by the name of Anne, threatened to kill her as a part of the guild feud. She was only 15, and Apollo wasn't going to watch her die. He snuck in one night and freed her, but they were caught, and after he returned her to the thieves, Apollo went on the run. He escaped by way of the thieves' guild on a cargo transport back to France, which landed him in Penelope's care. Apollo frowned, thinking about his mother, and all of her cruelty.  
  
"What do you want to know?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Penelope smiled.  
  
"Everything," She said simply, "It's a long flight. But most importantly . . ." Penelope narrowed her eyes, looking at him seriously, "I wanna know who Aimée is, and what exactly happened back at my house.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Gabrielle where are you!? Gabrielle!" Gabriel swung open the closet doors, hoping against hope that maybe she was just hiding, maybe she was just trying to mess with his mind. But as he searched the barren bedroom, the sweat began to pour down his face, and Gabriel began to fear that something was seriously wrong. He straightened up, standing in the middle of the room, his cold gray eyes scanning the perimeter, "Gabby this really isn't funny . . ."  
  
"No," Gabe spun around, his eyes narrowing at Madelyne, who was leaning loosely in the doorframe, "I don't think she means it to be." He walked toward her, pinning her wrists against the wall.  
  
"Where is she!?"  
  
Madelyne smiled.  
  
"WHERE!?"  
  
"I tried to stop him, Gabriel, I really did," She said slowly, still smiling, "But she wasn't cooperating . . . and you know how much our lord _hates_ it when people don't cooperate."  
  
"Insolence," He muttered under his breath, taking off at a run out of the room, he looked from left to right, his hair was a mess, and decided to head left, "Sinister!!" He yelled, his voice angry and panicked as his feet thumped hard against the ancient wooden floorboards. He heard a low moan coming from the basement, and Gabriel flung himself down the steps, nearly falling and breaking his neck. He jogged down the corridor, skidding to a halt outside of one of the doors and kicking it open. Mr. Sinister's head flashed up, and he smiled.  
  
"Gabriel, how nice of you to join us."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Darien smiled, stroking the oracle's hair softly. She was curled up on his lap, her knees drawn up tight to her chest. She was so tiny, so frail. So ridiculously beautiful, "mmm," She let out a tiny noise, like a cat purring. Darien raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to clarify.  
  
"The necromancer, he's leaving."  
  
He smiled, and bent down to kiss her. Things were going just as planned.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Gabriel, how nice of you to join us," Gabe let his eyes travel down to his sister, who was quivering on the ground, sweat pooled beside her and blood oozing out of her nose and mouth. Her eyes were pale, and had dulled down into a strange gray, red streaky lines lacing across them like spider webs. He dropped to his knees crawling over to her, and cradling her limp body in his arms, he looked back up at Sinister, his eyes blazing.  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
Sinister sighed, smiling at Prue, who stood behind him, "Not much, I'm afraid . . . she's more stubborn than you!" He chuckled.  
  
Gabriel didn't find things to be quite as funny, he raised his hand, his fingers stretching painfully. The smile was slowly wiped from Sinister's face, and the colossal villain coughed, gasping for breath as he sunk to his knees, "YOU BASTARD!" Gabriel yelled laying his sister gingerly back down on the ground and getting to his feet. *SNIKT* Prue's bone claws shot out of her knuckles, but she found herself pinned to the wall, two invisible forces keeping her down. Gabe slowly stepped closer to Sinister, who was holding his hands to his throat, choking pathetically.  
  
"You . . ." He said slowly, looking the man in the eye, "You are shit. You are lower than shit. You are the putrid waste that pollutes our skies. The unseen force that starves our children. You are all of the evils in society rolled up into one pompus dickwad," He said with some satisfaction, "And it disgusts me to think that I used to let you govern my life. You! A weakling! Simply a servant to your oversized ego, trying to control me . . . a modern day god," Gabe shook his head, "I gave you a chance, Sinister . . . but no more. You have cheated me out of everything I wanted. Cheated me out of Aimée, and now," He looked back at his sister, and smiled, "Now you've really done it,"  
  
He crushed his other hand into a fist, and Sinister's eyes rolled back into his head.  
  
"How does it feel, m'lord? To be on the other side? To be completely helpless? Well that's what you are," Gabe nodded firmly, never taking his eyes off Sinister, "Yes . . . yes, I'm going to kill you now." Prue screamed in rage, but she couldn't move an inch, and Wrath was swinging madly a few feet away from her, trying to battle something he couldn't see. Gabe smiled, "Sweet lady satisfaction, how I have longed for you . . ."  
  
Sinister's body landed on the ground with a thud, a small puddle of drool dribbling out the side of his mouth, and Gabriel turned away. It didn't make him feel better. He bent down next to Gabrielle, wiping the hair out her eyes.  
  
"You okay Gabs?" He asked gently, scooping her up into his arms. She just tightened her grip around his neck, "I'm sorry, love . . . I'm so sorry." He was blinking back tears, her cold body pressed firmly up against his as he left the room, walked up the stairs, and out the front door. He didn't look back.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Aimée coughed, feeling a pressure on her chest as he blinked her eyes open. She screamed, opening her eyes to find a pair of bright blue ones staring back at her.  
  
"Ach!!" She yelled, toppling off the bed. Galena collapsed in laughter, her violet curls bouncing all over her head.  
  
"Well top of the morning t'you to!" She said between laughs, diving under the covers as an angry Aimée crawled back up to the bed.  
  
"That," She said, panting, and climbing into bed beside her, "Was not very nice." Galena shrugged, smiling wickedly.  
  
"Whoever said I was nice?"  
  
"mmmm," Aimée nodded in agreement, yawning and covering her eyes with her palms, "What time is it?"  
  
"Nearly 9, why?"  
  
"Just wondering what you could possibly want at 9am . . .Hell, I'm wondering how is it that you were even able to drag your ass outta'h bed.."  
  
Galena smiled, rolling onto her side and raising an eyebrow at Aimée, "I wanna know about Bruno."  
  
Aimée chuckled, "News gets around fast here"  
  
"Well, Abe told me, and you know him . . .that boy can't keep his mouth shut, specially concernin' you." She grinned.  
  
"Well, what do yah wanna know?" Aimée asked, eyebrows raised as she turned to face Galena. The two girls huddled together like sisters.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, girl," Galena smiled wickedly, "All I need to know is just how big his . . ."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Luc shut his eyes, and took a deep breath.  
  
POW  
  
POW  
  
POW  
  
POW  
  
POW  
  
"Wowee!" He squinted open one eye, smiling at Abe who came running out of the control room, "Impressive!" He yelled excitedly looking around at the 5 smoking holes where large training robots used to be, "Impressive indeed! Wait until Scott see's this, I'm serious man, its gonna be craaaaaazy."  
  
Luc grinned, and walked away from Abe, who was still talking a mile a minute. He paused at one of the scorching holes, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes and touching it lightly with his fingertips. He hissed, pulling his hand away, it was still hot.  
  
"I mean, hell, if you had multiplications powers like me . . . boy we could make a whole army! Take all of the Marauders down like that! That!" Abe danced around, closing his eyes and prentending to blow things up, "Ole' Sinister wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
But Luc was no longer paying attention to him. *SNIKT*. His eyes had shot up at the familiar noise, and he glared over at another area in the danger room. A man, squat and hairy, was pummeling a robot at remarkable speed, cutting through the steel as if it were only butter. The robot fell to the ground in a heap of scrap metal, and the man backhanded the sweat that had formed on his upper lip, spitting and marking his territory. He looked up, the cold blue eyes meeting Luc's, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But how do you do it, man? Just close your eyes and concentrate? Geez' I wonder what it was like when you first got these. That wasn't that long ago was it, Luc? Luc . . .?"  
  
He could feel his heart beating faster and faster as the man with the claws came closer to him, and Luc's eyes began to close. He was hyperventilating, sweat poured off his brow, and Luc was finding it hard to breath. Those claws. Those eyes. His own popped open, blazing an angry red.  
  
"Whoa there, kid," Wolverine said, his bushy eyebrows raised, "Y'alright?"  
  
"No!" He yelled, backing away, and clamping his eyes shut, "Noooo!!" Logan looked down at his suit, shouting as it began to glow red with kinetic charge, he reached for the sleeves, trying desperately to pull it off before it blew.  
  
POW  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~BACK WITH A BANG  
  
----------------------------- REVIEW COMMENTS -----------------------------  
  
Christy S~  
Well, lol, that's what I was going for. Luc, as you will see in the crossover and parts 4 & 5 of the Aimée series, is actually I very introverted guy. He was pretty much raised only by his mother, and right now it seems to have worked out in the exact opposite way than it did for Aimée. However, that doesn't have to do with Rogue and Remy entirely. You have to take into consideration the fact that he's been under Sinister's care for 4 months, right after seeing his mother die. Sinister's base is a place where no one smiles, no one laughs . . . so really, a bunch of his personality is credited to that. He's quiet, shy, humble, and now very peaceful (despite all of the fighting he does in this story, he really doesn't like it.) because of the bad experiences he's had when it comes to fighting (Then again, can fighting ever be a good experience?). Don't worry, though, Remy and Luc WILL connect, because they are still father and son. Luc just might make him look at things in a different way, and Remy just might make him smile more (hehe). As for Rogue and Aimée . . . haha, well this edition is supposed to have a main focus on family! Besides, Aimée had to break down about the whole "horrible love-life" thing at some point! Whoa, this was a LONG comment!  
  
Blackcat()~  
Thanks! I always love new readers, but I hate that I've made you wait so long!! Hehe, don't worry, its just because I have been to dang busy preparing for you readers the best damn crossover ever!! Haha. Luc is 15, at that perfect age where they like to say "everything changes" and as they said in Spiderman "These are the years where a man becomes the man he is going to be for the rest of his life" Poor Luc!!  
  
Rogue4787~  
Ahh fun! Questions! I love questions!! Okay, when Apollo got sent to France, he was semi-concious and near death (from lack of sunlight?) SO he stumbled around, and banged on the first door he could find. That was Penelope's. We haven't met this Penelope woman before, BUT she will have an important role later on for Remy and Rogue later on. Apollo is in FRANCE . . . hehehe, I'm pretty sure I emailed you and answered these a while ago, but ahh well, now the other confusies can see it here. Apollo went down to New Orleans to reconcile with his mother, well, Anton's mother, but somehow or another (explained in the chapter above) got sent to France instead, where he met Penelope. Thanks for the compliments on the Remy-Luc scene, hehe, ya'll seemed to like that a lot!  
  
XxFleurdelysxx~  
Yep, Apollo is coming back. He didn't exactly find what he was looking for in New Orleans, except for the realization that his family is EVIL and that he never ever wants to go back, LOL! Penelope, hehe, she's going to be fun . . . all will be revealed in due time, MUAHAHAHAHA (and its Pyralis! Not Pyralys! Comeon girl, has it been THAT long?) Remy, haha, OF COURSE he would have been there! Daddy always saves the day! Hehe. Bruno, ach, I'm afraid I didn't explain much more in this chapter, but I wasn't really focusing on Aimée . . . moreso on Gabe and his leaving Sinister (it was inevitable) So don't worry, next chapter, all will be explained. DIDIER . . . muahahahaha! Ahh (did you notice that you always get the psychotic sounding review comments? Hehe) The Remy-Luc scene, you all loved that! Haha, and I'm glad, because it was kinda' hard! Hehe . . . Orya! Well, haha! I don't need to answer that question now do I? *cough*Louis*cough* Oer, did ya'h know that before Louis, I was gonna make PRUE start stalking Luc? Then I realized that he was 15 . . .hehe, and decided that would be very weird. Besides, as you will soon see, Prue hated Luc when he was under their care. He took her spotlight! And Orya's not THAT bad . . . Apollo liked her, so really, she can't be pure evil. She just doesn't like Aimée, and I've been thinking about it . . . if I knew her? I might not like her either (but that's just because she gets ALL the guys hehe). Ahh yes, Mystery woman for Gabe! Too bad she's like 80!! Hahaha. Part 5, oh Fleur, its best that you don't think about part 5 . . . muahahahaha. So on with the review comments! As far as I know right now, Bruno will NOT be hurting Aimée! Haha, he's fascinated with her, and charming to boot. Who knows? Maybe It'll be a NORMAL breakup!!! But then again, Apollo's coming back, so how normal could that be?! Well, to answer your last paragraph (this review comment thing makes NO SENSE) Apollo is coming back. Gabe is going to see Dee (WITH GABRIELLE!) Remy is going to have some problems coming up. Luc is going to have some bigger ones, and the next guy in Aimée's heart? Well you, you lucky gal you, already know the answer to that . . . and who knows, I just might keep him around till the end. . . . haha!  
  
Va-River-Gal~  
Sweet dad who, sadly, never got to be there for his kids. It's kind of depressing ain't it? Haha, ahh well, he has PLENTY of time to make up for it!!  
  
IgambleLife~  
Of course Gabriel is a player! Ha! That's one of the reasons Aimée fell for him, hehehe. As for Dee . . . well, haha, she's not really THAT important, but will serve as a nice way for Gabriel and Gabrielle to bond. Mmm, besides, he needed somewhere to go after leaving Sinister, and I don't want to go all the way back to jolly old England just yet. Did you review TORN? I don't remember!  
  
Liyra~  
Ahh yes, well isn't everyone confused about that these days? Haha, well, okay . . . here goes nothin'. Anton Boudreaux was the ruthless, horrible, evil, assasins guild member, son of Belladonna Boudreaux (Remy's old wife). In a plot to win Remy back, and further along her guild, Belle SOLD Anton to Sinister. Sinister wiped Anton's memory away and gave him mutant abilities, renaming him Aaron and sending him to Xavier's institute a little while before all of the La Fille shit went down. Alright, so Aaron is at the mansion, believing that his parents live on a dairy farm in Pennsylvania. He falls in love with Aimée, but she doesn't notice he exists, so he ends up dating Orya. Secretly, at night, Sinister turns him back into Anton and makes him do his bidding, and in the mornings Aaron wouldn't remember a thing (like killing Didier). Now, when La Fille happens, Anton is forced to confront someone Aaron was associated with, and really cared about . . .three guesses who . . . right! Aimée! Hehe, so anyway, he sees Aimée, and has sort of a mental breakdown. In the end of La Fille, we see him as Apollo (named for his powers), crossed between Anton and Aaron. Apollo decides to go on a little trip to go see Belladonna, hoping she can clue him into what happened to him. Well, that didn't work out . . . and the rest, you can read above : D in Rogue4787's Review Comment.  
  
That's all, right? Well let me know if I forgot you! And hopefully you realize who Apollo is now!!  
  
--Foo 


End file.
